Peças do Amor
by Debby Uchiha
Summary: Depois de várias decepções amorosas,Sakura jurou nunca mais se apaixonar. Mas o Amor passa a lhe pregar várias peças para que ela volte a gostar de alguém. SasuSaku,Oneshot narrada pelo próprio Amor,presente para Sayu Koishimoto,vencedora do Sakura No Ai.


**PEÇAS DO AMOR**

Essa garota já está me dando nos nervos! Como pode não se apaixonar depois de tudo que eu já fiz? Ora, francamente...

Oh... Mas que grosseria. Nem ao menos me apresentei. Geralmente sou uma figura calma, mas essa garota está realmente me tirando do sério e... Ok. Melhor me apresentar de uma vez antes que me distraia novamente.

Posso ser _algo _ou _alguém_, mas para não criar discussões gosto de me classificar como um _sentimento_. Posso assumir várias formas também, e para facilitar a compreensão e leitura desta história, assumirei o papel feminino. Sou a essência das obras de Shakespeare, a inspiração de poetas e pintores, aquilo que rege o coração dos humanos... Mas infelizmente sou também culpada por muitas tragédias. Não que a culpa seja realmente minha; sou constantemente confundida com a Inveja. As pessoas costumam misturar muito as coisas...

Nasci no momento em que o mundo foi criado e estou em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Além disso, consigo induzir facilmente as pessoas a fazerem o que quero. Modéstia à parte, esta é uma façanha que poucos conseguem realizar. Recebo também vários adjetivos, como "sentimento nobre", "lindo", "puro", etc. Porém há aqueles que gostam de me chamar de "coisinha complicada de entender", "difícil", "injusto", "cego". Mas eu enxergo muito bem, ora essa! E é por essas e outras que eu prefiro simplesmente ser chamada de Amor.

Minha principal função é fazer as pessoas se apaixonarem, mas não apenas por um parceiro ou parceira. Faço as pessoas se apaixonarem por si próprias, por sua família, amigos, trabalho, escola, etc. Tudo para que elas possam ser felizes. É um trabalho difícil que exige tempo, paciência e muita dedicação, e infelizmente não posso fazer tudo sozinha. Afinal, tenho o mundo inteiro para cuidar! É por isso que conto com a preciosa ajuda de meus queridos Cupidos. Eles estão espalhados por aí, agindo sob minha supervisão.

Mas quando o caso é realmente complicado, quando o humano em questão é terrivelmente cabeça dura e ignorante demais para amar, ajo por conta própria. Meus Cupidos são muito frágeis, e quando são submetidos a uma forte pressão, perdem o dom de fazer as pessoas se apaixonarem. Isso, é claro, pode ser revertido, mas é necessário um longo processo de reabilitação para que meus anjinhos recuperem seu poder. Portanto, para poupá-los, eu mesma cuido do ser que se recusa a amar.

Isso aconteceu raríssimas vezes, mas nunca um Cupido meu precisou tirar férias para ter seu dom de volta. Até um certo momento. No ano passado, _dois_ de meus _melhores_ Cupidos perderam seu dom. Por causa de uma _garota_. Sim. Justamente uma _garota_, um ser quase tão frágil quanto meus Cupidos, que se apaixona facilmente e glorifica o Amor (ou seja, a mim) diariamente! Nunca pensei que teria problemas para fazer uma garota se apaixonar!

E é exatamente esta garota a que me referi no início desta história. O nome dela é Sakura Haruno, e ela mora na sempre muito quente Miami, no encantador estado da Flórida, extremo sudeste dos Estados Unidos. Sakura não é o que se pode dizer "comum": ela tem cabelos cor-de-rosa, curtos e lisos, e olhos verde-claros intensos. É uma menina linda, porém que se valoriza pouco e é assomada por um complexo de inferioridade inigualável e que parece agir por conta própria. Também é um pouco desastrada e muito curiosa.

Particularmente procuro não me envolver muito nas paixões que meus Cupidos espalham a meu mando, seja ela de qual tipo for. Mas o caso dessa garota, Sakura, realmente chamou minha atenção, e como já disse, depois dela fazer dois dos meus melhores anjinhos perderem seu poder, eu tive que agir.

Tudo começou em meados do ano passado, quando Sakura ainda estava na metade do terceiro ano do Ensino Médio. Ela sempre foi uma filha amável e apaixonada por tudo que a cercava e fazia: escola, família, estudar, sair com as amigas. Até aí meu trabalho estava impecável. Mas pelo que meus Cupidos me relatavam, eu sabia que Sakura era uma garota diferente, que se apaixonava muito rápido e sofria para esquecer. Além disso, se valorizava pouco. Ela nunca teve um relacionamento sério, mas não foi por falta de oportunidade. Sakura se apaixonou verdadeiramente apenas três vezes até seu 17 anos. E em todas, sinto dizer, foi correspondida. Digo "sinto dizer" porque seria melhor que a recíproca não tivesse sido verdadeira.

Sabem... A Paciência, o Tempo, o Destino e eu não nos damos muito bem. Todos eles dizem que precisam interferir nas minhas ações para que o amor que espalho possa se dissipar e fazer o efeito com calma. Mas acontece que sou muito imediatista. Tenho muitas pessoas para cuidar, como vocês já sabem, e simplesmente não posso esperar muito tempo até vê-las completamente felizes para eu poder continuar trabalhando. E esse metidos sempre interferiram no caso de Sakura, fazendo-a se decepcionar nas três vezes em que realmente se apaixonou. Porque Sakura, assim como eu, não sabe esperar.

E – voltando a meados do ano passado – depois de sua última decepção amorosa, Sakura fez um juramento. Meus Cupidos, que a estavam ajudando, me falaram o que ela havia feito. A princípio, julguei o juramento ridículo. Vejam vocês, ela jurou que nunca mais ia se apaixonar! Mas sinto dizer novamente, meus caros, que eu _achei_, diante de toda a minha experiência, que isso realmente fosse impossível. Pensei que pelo fato de estar movida pela raiva, pelo rancor e a tristeza de três decepções amorosas, Sakura levou-se ao extremo de jurar uma inconveniência dessas. Eu estava realmente convicta de que era passageiro, e mantive meus Cupidos em ação.

Mas os meses foram passando, e quando o fim do ano estava próximo, senti-me curiosa pra saber como estava Sakura, a maluca que havia jurado nunca mais se apaixonar. Os Cupidos que estavam no caso me passaram seu relatório sobre a garota e comecei a ficar ligeiramente preocupada. Todos os rapazes que haviam de aproximado de Sakura no intervalo de tempo que se seguiu ao juramento dela foram rejeitados. E Sakura continuava solteira. Solteiríssima. E isso me intrigou. Na época, me senti desafiada.

Então tirei os Cupidos que haviam cuidado dela até então e coloquei os meus melhores anjinhos, os mais experientes, que nunca haviam falhado. Agora essa garota não teria como escapar... Como ela se atrevia a fazer uma coisa dessas comigo? Como ela conseguia não se apaixonar? Mas eu tinha certeza que não devia me preocupar mais, porque meus _melhores_ Cupidos agora estavam no caso. Era apenas uma questão de pouco tempo para Sakura se render novamente ao Amor, quer dizer, a mim.

E realmente foi uma questão de pouco tempo. Para meus Cupidos endoidarem! Imaginem que quando o fim do ano chegou e convoquei meus anjinhos para saber como estava aquela louca, encontrei-os praticamente depenados, sem flechas e desprovidos daquele rubor fofinho nas bochechas salientes. Era a primeira vez que me deparava com aquela cena. E justo os meus melhores Cupidos, como torno a dizer, precisaram de férias. Naquele momento, então, também fiz um juramento: Sakura Haruno, a psicopata _serial killer_ de Cupidos, ia se apaixonar custe o que custar. Ela ia aprender que _realmente_ não se deve brincar com o Amor.

Estudei Sakura cuidadosamente nas férias do novo ano antes de entrar em ação. Ela me pareceu a maior parte do tempo extremamente feliz e percebi que o complexo de inferioridade dera uma trégua. Sakura também passou a tratar a família com o máximo de amor que podia e estava sempre na companhia das amigas. Decidi investigá-las também, e constatei que Hinata, Tenten e Ino ainda não tinham namorado. Mas tive o cuidado de verificar, também, que todas elas tinham um paquera. Então foi aí que surgiu minha primeira idéia. Uma idéia um tanto má, é verdade, mas que faria Sakura sentir uma imensa necessidade de se apaixonar de novo.

Apesar de em Janeiro ser inverno nos Estados Unidos, em Miami quase nunca fazia frio, e as pessoas continuavam indo à praia, um espetáculo da natureza. Sakura e as amigas, obviamente, não perderam a oportunidade de se bronzearem para começarem o ano escolar em alto estilo. Todas elas seriam calouras na Universidade de Miami, no curso de Moda, e queriam chegar impressionando. Coisas de calouras, eu diria...

Numa dessas idas à praia, fiz Hinata, Tenten e Ino sentirem uma vontade súbita de chamarem seus respectivos paqueras – Naruto, Neji e Gaara – para acompanhá-las. Quando elas comunicaram o que haviam feito à Sakura, ela nada disse. Apenas concordou em silêncio. Peso na consciência, imaginei. E minha pequena peça pareceu ter resultado, Sakura ficou a maior parte do tempo em silêncio enquanto suas amigas se divertiam com seus paqueras num dia de sol maravilhoso. Senti uma profunda pena dela, mas essa garota colocou meus melhores anjinhos à beira da loucura, então até que ela estivesse terrivelmente louca para se apaixonar, eu não ia sossegar!

Mas percebi que minha intervenção saiu como uma faca de dois gumes. Pouco tempo depois do episódio da praia, o início das aulas próximo, Sakura e as amigas decidiram ir a uma balada em Miami, outra grande atração. As noites de Miami são quentes, na maioria das vezes, e em todos os sentidos! E qual não foi a minha surpresa quando a própria Sakura sugeriu às amigas que chamassem seus paqueras novamente para acompanhá-las! Quase entrei em choque, mas procurei pensar positivo. Ela devia ter arrumado alguém e eu não sabia. Acontece que é _impossível_ alguém se apaixonar e eu não saber...

No fim das contas, Sakura ficou sozinha na balada, mas dessa vez havia um sorriso em seu rosto, e ela dançou e se divertiu como todas as suas amigas, porém sem uma companhia masculina. Perguntei-me como Sakura podia agüentar essa situação sem se sentir encalhada ou ver as amigas felizes com seus respectivos namorados. No fim daquela noite, fiz todos os paqueras de suas amigas pedi-las em namoro. Foi um quadro estranho e incomum, mas fiz seis pessoas felizes ao mesmo tempo. E Sakura permanecia indiferente, sempre com aquele sorriso de conformidade no rosto. Ela estava me desafiando, consciente disso ou não. E percebi, então, que não ia ser fácil pra mim. Sakura parecia decidida. Mas mal sabia ela que eu também _não ia_ facilitar...

Então as aulas finalmente começaram, e Sakura e suas amigas foram para a faculdade, devidamente bronzeadas e exageradamente animadas. Mesmo sem namorado, a Haruno parecia completamente satisfeita consigo e mesma e não parecia se importar em ficar encalhada. Muito menos em segurar vela. Menina difícil... Mas eu também não dei trégua. Comecei o ano escolar jogando sujo. No primeiro dia de aula, fiz Sakura sentir uma vontade repentina de ficar sozinha, com a desculpa de que queria explorar o campus. Suas amigas ficaram com seus namorados e a Haruno partiu em sua caminhada durante o recreio.

Então fiz Flesh – capitão do time de futebol americano e quase formando, loiro exótico dos olhos muito azuis, corpo sarado de deixar qualquer líder de torcida babando – se aproximar de minha teimosa pupila dos cabelos cor-de-rosa. Me pergunto porque todo capitão de time de futebol americano tem que ter esse nome, mas isso não vem ao caso. Flesh me pareceu do tipo bonitão e sedutor. Estava certa de que Sakura não resistiria. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela embaixo de um salgueiro próximo às estufas da grande Universidade de Miami. Encorajei Flesh a puxar assunto.

- Oi – ele disse – Meu nome é Flesh. Você deve ser nova aqui.

- É, eu sou – disse Sakura sem olhar para Flesh. Usando meus poderes, obriguei-a a encará-lo e avaliá-lo descaradamente. Flesh ficou surpreso com a audácia forçada de Sakura e avaliou-a também, um sorriso sem vergonha espalhando-se por seu rosto. Meu sexto sentido começou a apitar.

- Sabe – disse Flesh, sedutor – Você é muito gata para uma caloura... Qual o seu nome?

- Sakura Haruno, e simplesmente não vejo onde o fato de ser calouro interfere na beleza de alguém – ela disse secamente, e fui obrigada a concordar. Flesh parecia ser do tipo que tinha músculos em excesso e neurônios em falta. Como eu não notei isso antes?

- É que geralmente as minas daqui ficam mais pegáveis depois de um ano, ou dois – Minha nossa! _Como não notei isso antes? _Esse garoto é uma agressão a qualquer garota! "Mina"? "Pegável"? Onde está aquele vocabulário fofo e educável, aqueles elogios românticos de antigamente? Sakura era tão bonita, possuía tantos pontos positivos para ser tratada desse jeito! Tudo errado, tudo errado! Se ela fosse se apaixonar que fosse por alguém menos musculoso e mais esperto! Estava prestes a consertar meu erro quando Sakura, que parecia estar pensando a mesma coisa que eu, disse:

- Com licença, acho que ouvi minhas amigas me chamando... – mesmo que ela estivesse sozinha com Flesh ali, saiu sem mais explicações, mas não conseguiu evitar ouvir o último comentário dele:

- A gente se vê, doçura!

A partir desse dia, decidi que investigaria cuidadosa e minuciosamente todos os pretendentes que arrumaria para Sakura. "Doçura"... Francamente!

Quando dei por mim, o primeiro mês de aula, então, estava chegando ao fim, e o inverno em Miami parecia cada vez menos inverno. O tempo ficava mais quente com a aproximação de Março, e como descobri, o aniversário de Sakura também estava próximo, no dia 28. Precisava inventar alguma coisa para que nesta data Sakura desencalhasse de vez. Estive tão ocupada com ela nestes dois últimos meses que nem vi o tempo passar. Meus lindos Cupidos estavam cuidando do resto do mundo para mim, graças a essa garota maluca que decidiu entrar em pé de guerra comigo.

Simplesmente me recuso a acreditar que ela pode fazer uma coisa dessas. É como se Sakura tivesse criado uma espécie de bloqueio em seu coração, impedindo que meus encantos amorosos entrassem ali. Como ela pode resistir a mim, o Amor? Agora acho que posso repetir a introdução estressante que fiz a essa história: essa garota já está me dando nos nervos! Como pode não se apaixonar depois de tudo que eu já fiz? Ora, francamente... Geralmente sou calma, apesar de não gostar de esperar, mas isso já está passando dos limites!

Neste primeiro mês de aula que passou, deixei os rapazes mais bonitos da Universidade aos pés de Sakura, e ela ignorou a todos! Provavelmente foi o que fez com meus Cupidos, mas como sou mais resistente que eles, ainda não desisti dessa garota. Depois do desprovido de neurônios do Flesh, fiz uma investigação detalhada da vida de um garoto chamado Mark. Ele cursa o terceiro ano de Direito, é ruivo e possui olhos tão verdes quanto os de Sakura. Além disso, é presidente do clube de xadrez, inteligentíssimo e com o juízo perfeito. Apesar da miopia, os óculos de Mark lhe davam um charme inteligente que fazia muitas garotas suspirarem.

Foi fácil colocá-lo na direção de Sakura. Difícil foi fazê-la cair nas graças dele. E adivinhem só: depois de uma semana tentando algo com Sakura, Mark desistiu e eu decidi deixá-lo em paz. Não queria prejudicar o coraçãozinho dele. No fim, eu precisava encontrar alguém com o coração forte, que agüentasse a teimosia de Sakura, que fosse bonito, mas que tivesse neurônios e que de preferência estivesse solteiro. Ou seja: alguém perfeito.

Posso não gostar de esperar, mas sou muito persistente, portanto minha busca pelo campus continuou. Depois de Mark encontrei Tyler, um nadador sarado e razoavelmente inteligente, de cabelos castanhos e um jeito sedutor. Rejeitado. Depois de Tyler encontrei Bob, estudante de Botânica, moreno de olhos acinzentados, inteligente e romântico. Rejeitado. E o mesmo aconteceu com Dylan, Alex, Peter, Josh, e outra infinidade de garotos que sentiam um súbita vontade (leia-se: causada por mim) de se aproximar daquela garota de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes, e quando tinham sua oportunidade, eram educada e ao mesmo tempo veementemente rejeitados por Sakura. Comecei a ficar seriamente preocupada com o fato de que Sakura pudesse ficar com má fama por rejeitar os meninos mais bonitos da escola, se não de Miami.

E ela parecia pensar o mesmo que eu. Constantemente eu a via se perguntando o que estava acontecendo com os caras desse mundo e o que eles viam nela, uma garota tão sem graça. Então o complexo de inferioridade atacava novamente e Sakura caía no choro. E eu me sentia terrivelmente culpada por fazê-la se lembrar de suas decepções passadas. Depois que o choro passava, Sakura reforçava seu juramento de nunca mais se apaixonar, pois no mínimo os caras da Universidade estavam querendo zoar da cara dela, a garota feia e desajeitada. Então caía no choro de novo...

No mais recente desses rituais, eu estava observando-a com o coração na mão quando senti que alguém se aproximava de mim. Me virei e vi que era o Tempo. Fechei a cara instantaneamente.

- Então, você decidiu assumir a forma feminina desta vez – ele me disse. Voltei a olhar para Sakura

- É – respondi sem olhar para ele – E você decidiu ser homem, pelo que vejo – assim como eu, o Tempo, a Paciência, e todos os outros podem assumir a forma que desejarem

- Sim – ele respondeu – Gosto de ser contrário a você.

- Acha eu não reparei isso? – perguntei secamente. O Tempo adorava me provocar

- O que você está fazendo com essa garota é maldade. Ela não precisava de um namorado no momento. Ela tem outros tipos de paixões – disse-me ele sem responder a minha pergunta, olhando Sakura em mais um acesso de choro

- Eu não teria que fazer isso se você e seus amigos não tivessem interferido nas outras vezes! – acusei, sem me conter. Tempo me pareceu impaciente.

- Essa garota tem que aprender a esperar. Ela não podia simplesmente esperar que os parceiros dela quisessem assumir um compromisso sério depois de algumas semanas de namoro!

- E eles não deviam fazer tantas juras de amor para ela! – rebati

- Mas o amor é você – ele disse displicentemente – Foi você quem fez os rapazes falarem as juras.

- E você se intrometeu, afastando os rapazes dela! Eles ficaram enjoados dela por sua causa e a rejeitaram! E é ainda por sua causa que ela decidiu nunca mais se apaixonar!

- Eu não queria fazer isso – Tempo falou, parecendo arrependido

- Mas fez – falei severamente

- Mas se você tivesse deixado meu tempo fazer efeito na época dos relacionamentos...

- Não vamos discutir isso de novo! – cortei, na hora – Preciso encontrar alguém para que Sakura se apaixone de novo. Mas ninguém parece suficientemente bom... Eu não entendo o que ela está esperando.

- Na verdade, Amor, decidi dar mais um tempo a essa garota – Tempo disse em voz baixa

- Como é? – perguntei, irritada

- Eu estou fazendo Sakura esperar.

- Por quê? Não vê que ela está sofrendo?

- Sim, mas nenhum dos seus pretendentes é para ela.

- Que foi Tempo? – perguntei com uma risadinha de desdém – Quer ensinar _ao Amor_ como fazer as pessoas se apaixonarem?

- Não – ele me respondeu – Quero ensinar o Amor a esperar que a pessoa certa apareça para essa garota. Aí sim você pode fazer ela se apaixonar.

- Mas sou _eu_ quem escolhe os pretendentes, não o Tempo – rebati

- Mas é o Tempo que mostra a hora certa do pretendente aparecer – ele insistiu

- Então está me dizendo que Sakura vai se apaixonar de novo? – perguntei, curiosa

- Isso só o Tempo dirá – ele respondeu e saiu teatralmente, o efeito de seu trocadilho _péssimo_ ainda no ar. "Isso só o Tempo dirá"! Como se ele mesmo _não fosse_ o Tempo! Rá! A verdade é que Tempo não queria me contar quando Sakura se apaixonaria, para eu não poder interferir. Mas eu vou achar o rapaz certo, ah se vou.

E foi com esse pensamento que vi Sakura adormecer depois de tanto chorar. Eu esperava mesmo que ela voltasse a se apaixonar... Para o próprio bem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Assim como chegou rápido, Março se foi numa velocidade surpreendente. Meu "amigo" Tempo parecia estar mesmo com pressa. Não consegui preparar nada de especial para o aniversário de Sakura no quesito romance. Decidi deixá-la em paz por algum tempo, influenciada pelas palavras do próprio Tempo. Ela curtiu a festa surpresa que as amigas preparam e aproveitou seu aniversário numa boa, mesmo que estivesse sem namorado. Passou a primeira noite com 18 anos muito bem. Infelizmente fui obrigada a concordar com o Tempo: Sakura tinha outras paixões. Na verdade reconheci que eu só estava arrumando pretendentes para ela para que Sakura quebrasse seu juramento. Mas acho que levei a sério demais.

Então, nesse outro mês que passou, pude cuidar de meus assuntos com o resto do mundo e estabelecer alguma ordem. Mas eu ainda não havia desistido de Sakura. Decidi maneirar com minhas peças, é verdade, mas ainda não admitia que alguém pudesse viver sem o amor por outra pessoa. Sakura não podia levar esse juramento a sério para sempre. Então quando Abril chegou trazendo a primavera, voltei a acompanhar a Haruno 24 horas por dia.

Sakura estava amando a faculdade. Ela tinha um talento incrível para desenhos e uma imaginação mais impressionante ainda. Em conjunta com as amigas, podia vê-las no futuro como estilistas de sucesso, cada uma com sua própria grife de roupas. A falta de pretendentes inesperados e o sucesso na faculdade colaboraram para que Sakura desse uma trégua ao choro e voltasse a ficar constantemente feliz. Novamente o complexo de inferioridade desaparecia, e a Haruno voltara a sorrir freqüentemente.

E eu estava esperando pacientemente por algum sinal do Tempo, mas ele permanecia indiferente às minhas insistências. Sakura parecia estar agüentando numa boa a espera. Mas é claro... Ela nem sabia que era pivô constante das discussões entre o Amor e o Tempo! A verdade é que _eu _não sabia quanto mais _eu _poderia esperar.

Mas então fui pega de surpresa. Nunca, _nunquinha_ pensei que encontraria minha chance perfeita num dia comum e tedioso de Domingo, num supermercado. E se não fosse a chance perfeita, que se danasse o Tempo e o resto do mundo. Quem cuida dos assuntos do coração sou eu. E um mês de espera me fez contrariar minha própria regra de nunca esperar. Agora era a hora de agir.

Eu acompanhava Sakura tediosamente pelo supermercado, num Domingo de tarde. O sol brilhava com força no céu e eu me perguntava por que ela tinha que fazer as compras do mês num dia tão bonito. Talvez porque Sakura tivesse começado a morar sozinha depois do seu aniversário, num apartamento de um prédio beira-mar. Fora o presente de seus pais, e ela ficou realmente empolgada, mas era certo que ainda tinha muito o que aprender. Como por exemplo: ao invés de fazer compras num Domingo lindo de sol, ir à praia com as amigas.

Sakura guiava o carrinho cheio de suprimentos suficientes para um mês distraidamente, e eu ali, em sua sombra, sem que ela pudesse me sentir. Estávamos na seção de frios quando Sakura virou o carrinho para a seção seguinte, procurando sei lá o que. Então esbarrou no carrinho de alguém, e foi aí que o vi pela primeira vez.

"Moreno alto, bonito e sensual". Descrição totalmente clichê, mas era a pura verdade. Os cabelos negros e naturalmente despenteados entravam em contraste perfeito com a pele clara. O físico também era impecável. Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foram os olhos daquele garoto: negros como ébano e mais misteriosos do que eu mesma. Parecia ter entre 17 e 18 anos. Fiquei boquiaberta com a beleza simples daquele rapaz. Meu sexto sentido foi à loucura. Eu soube naquele momento que era ele. _Tinha_ de ser ele.

- Desculpe – a voz perfeita tirou-me de meus devaneios. Era forte, mas educada. Eu estava prestes a dizer "Não tem importância", mas lembrei-me de que ele havia falado com Sakura e que, é claro, não podia me ouvir. Dei um pequeno incentivo para que Sakura pudesse responder.

- Não tem importância – ela fez de minhas palavras as dela, e o rapaz moreno deu um sorriso de canto de boa irresistível. Nunca um humano tinha causado tanto efeito em mim. Talvez porque eu nunca precisei me envolver tanto no caso amoroso de alguém...

- Eu estava distraído – ele comentou, com um fiapo de sorriso

- Eu também – Sakura respondeu sorrindo também, e por vontade própria – Na verdade eu sou desastrada de natureza... Deveria olhar mais por onde ando.

- Ou por onde guia seu carrinho de supermercado – observou ele. O rapaz encarou Sakura por um momento, como se a avaliasse. Homens... Eu estava tão bestializada com a surpresa que o Tempo preparara para mim que nem me lembrei de fazer Sakura sorrir ou corar com charme. Estava tão absorta em pensamentos, mil idéias passando pela minha cabeça, que só me lembrei de onde estava quando vi o rapaz mirando o carrinho na minha direção.

Por um momento idiota esqueci que ele não podia me ver, e me escondi atrás de Sakura. Então notei que o rapaz só estava virando seu carrinho para continuar com suas compras.

- Tchau – disse ele educadamente – e desculpe novamente – e então se afastou, empurrando o carrinho.

- Tchau – Sakura respondeu em voz baixa, mas não sei dizer se ele ouviu; já havia virado em outra seção.

Eu estava muito empolgada com o que havia acabado de acontecer. Não tinha sido nada de mais, mas foi suficiente para me dar uma série de idéias. Olhei para Sakura e tentei entender sua expressão. Ela estava um pouco corada e olhava para frente, encarando o nada. Percebi imediatamente que a beleza daquele rapaz havia instantaneamente chamado a atenção dela, e me perguntei por que os pretendentes que eu colocara em seu caminho não haviam feito o mesmo.

Então numa súbita onda de compreensão, eu entendi. Era como o Tempo havia dito: era _ele _quem mostrava a hora certa do pretendente aparecer. Todos os outros rapazes foram colocados intencionalmente no caminho de Sakura por mim. E de alguma forma ela parecia saber disso, _entender_ isso como alguma armadilha de seu coração. Mas quando o Tempo a pegou desprevenida (e a mim também) depois de um mês sem pretendentes universitários e malucos, Sakura reagiu de modo diferente. Porque ela não esperava, assim como eu, sentir atração por alguém que esbarra em seu carrinho no supermercado numa tarde de Domingo. Mas dessa vez era alguém extremamente bonito. Senti que era minha deixa para descobrir mais sobre esse garoto. Quem era, qual a sua idade, onde estudava e se era solteiro. Hobbies, garota ideal, relacionamentos, tudo isso viria depois.

Eu odiava quando o Tempo tinha razão. Mas meu ódio foi compensado pela felicidade que eu estava sentindo. Naquela noite, pedi a um Cupido que reunisse o máximo de informações possíveis sobre o rapaz do supermercado. Mesmo antes de obter as informações, coloquei mais uma peça em prática, minha ansiedade falando mais forte que meu bom senso. Fiz Sakura sonhar com o rapaz, e pude constatar, mais satisfeita ainda, que o sonho foi muito bem vindo. Sakura dormiu como um anjo...

Enquanto a observava dormir e aguardava o retorno de meu Cupido, não notei a aproximação do Tempo. Ele sempre é muito sorrateiro e vive me pegando desprevenida.

- Agora vai admitir que valeu à pena esperar? – ele me perguntou, fazendo-me virar para ele e responder com outra pergunta

- Então é esse mesmo o rapaz de que estava falando?

- Talvez... – Tempo respondeu, misterioso. Incrível como ele consegue me irritar com poucos segundos de conversa

- Mesmo que não seja – falei, desafiadora – cansei de esperar. Ele e Sakura vão ficar juntos. Além disso, ela pareceu bem interessada nele, e olhe que nem precisei usar meus encantos para isso.

- Essa é uma das vantagens de se esperar – disse ele tentando parecer sábio

- Talvez – rebati, venenosa, fazendo das palavras dele as minhas. Tempo parecia prestes a contestar, mas vi com alívio que meu anjinho já retornava com as informações que pedi. O recebi com um beijinho na ponta do nariz e sorri.

- Você voltou rápido – falei, ainda sorrindo para meu anjinho. Esperei que Tempo saísse, mas ele parecia tão curioso como eu.

- Percebi que a senhora estava curiosa, e tentei reunir o maior número de informações no menor tempo que consegui – disse meu Cupido, orgulhoso de si

- Pois fez um excelente trabalho – elogiei – Agora conte-me tudo, por favor.

- O nome dele é Sasuke Uchiha – meu anjinho começou a relatar – Ele tem 18 anos e seu aniversário é no dia 23 de julho. Mora sozinho, próximo à praia, mas ele e a menina Sakura não são vizinhos. Acho que demoraria 30 minutos em média, num percurso à pé da casa dele até a dela. E ele estuda na Universidade de Miami...

- Ele estuda na Universidade de Miami? – perguntei, interrompendo meu Cupido, que pareceu sobressaltado. Como ele podia estudar na Universidade de Miami? Ou melhor: como eu nunca o havia visto nas minhas buscas por um pretendente universitário para Sakura? O rapaz, que agora sei que se chama Sasuke, é tão bonito! Devia ter chamado minha atenção! E como se lesse meus pensamentos, Tempo se intrometeu:

- Ele se mudou para Miami recentemente. Faz apenas um mês. Seu pai foi transferido no trabalho e eles se mudaram. E foi justamente o mês que você deixou a pobre Sakura em paz.

- Quer dizer – comecei a perguntar, irritada; percebi que meu Cupido parecia levemente assustado – que você me fez esperar de propósito? Se eu tivesse visto esse garoto nesse mês que passou, certamente Sakura já estaria com ele! Além disso...

- Não, Sakura não estaria com ele – Tempo me interrompeu, sem rodeios – Você não aprendeu nada? Se você tivesse colocado esse rapaz no caminho dela, como fez com tantos outros, ela não teria se interessado por ele naturalmente. E ainda estaria sofrendo. Você mesma não disse que quando Sakura o viu pareceu interessada sem que você usasse seus poderes?

- Continue – falei veementemente virando-me para meu anjinho; estava nervosa demais para discutir com Tempo

- Ele estuda na Universidade de Miami e cursa Arquitetura. Ele se inscreveu nos testes de futebol americano e conseguiu uma vaga como titular para lançador. Toca guitarra nos tempos livres e gosta de estudar. Não tem amigos ainda.

- É solteiro? – perguntei, a curiosidade ardendo em meu peito

- Sim – disse meu Cupido, parecendo feliz com meu alívio – E nunca teve relacionamentos muito sérios. Teve apenas uma namorada em Nova York, onde morava antes de vir pra cá, mas terminou com ela muito antes de seu pai ser transferido. E ele já sabe dirigir, tem até um carro. Acho que não teremos problemas, senhora.

- Sim, isso é realmente bom – falei, pensativa – E quanto à família dele?

- Além dos pais, tem um irmão mais velho chamado Itachi, mas ele ficou em Nova York substituindo o pai nos negócios. Os pais moram do outro lado da cidade. Ah sim! Sasuke já conseguiu um emprego numa papelaria no centro. Ele é caixa e é muito bom com contas. Raramente vai à praia e gosta de fazer compras aos Domingos, quando o supermercado está menos movimentado.

- Excelente, mas essa parte do supermercado eu já sabia – então virei-me para meu Cupido – Você fez um excelente trabalho! Acho que merece um descanso, mas sem muito abuso. Caso precise novamente, chamarei você, meu anjinho – e lhe dei outro beijinho na pontinha do nariz redondinho (quantos diminutivos!). Fiquei vendo meu Cupido se afastar batendo as asinhas bobamente e elaborei a idéia de que talvez meus anjinhos gostem mais quando assumo a forma feminina... Sorri com a idéia e me voltei para a adormecida Sakura, só então me lembrando de que Tempo ainda estava ali. Ignorei-o, mas ele me olhava com curiosidade.

- Posso perguntar como seus Cupidos conseguem todas essas informações? Você só viu o rapaz hoje e já sabe a vida dele toda! – ele disse. Percebi que havia uma mistura de surpresa com repreensão em sua voz. Virei-me para ele com um sorriso vitorioso e disse:

- Meus Cupidos têm a capacidade de entrar na mente das pessoas e revirar suas lembranças sem causar dano nenhum, tirando todas as informações que precisam. Eles seguem o perfume de quem procuram e quando encontram, simplesmente lêem sua mente.

- Sei... – Tempo disse, pensativo – Mas por que você mesma não faz isso? – essa era a pergunta que eu não queria ouvir. Respondi trincando os dentes, olhando para Sakura para não avançar no Tempo:

- Porque... Não posso. Não consigo. Eu apenas leio a mente delas no presente. Não consigo revistar a vida delas por inteiro.

- Ora, ora... – disse Tempo, e pude apostar que o sorriso vitorioso agora estava nos lábios dele – Finalmente uma coisa que o Amor é incapaz de fazer... – e para a sorte dele, se retirou. Respirei fundo várias vezes, me concentrando no plano formado depois de receber as informações de meu anjinho e torcendo para que isso me acalmasse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vocês podem imaginar, pelo que já sabem de mim, que joguei Sasuke aos pés de Sakura na segunda-feira seguinte ao Domingo do episódio no supermercado. Mas estão enganados. Não que eu tenha decidido esperar! Acontece que aquele papo do Tempo de que as coisas teriam que acontecer naturalmente me deu uma idéia. Primeiro, eu _faria _Sakura pensar nele todos os dias, sonhar com ele todos os dias antes de chegar mais um Domingo. Eu a faria ficar desejosa de encontrá-lo novamente, falar com ele mais do que poucos minutos. E então eu a invadiria por uma súbita vontade de ir ao supermercado de novo, mesmo já tendo feito as compras para um mês inteiro. A faria pensar que esqueceu um iogurte ou alguma outra coisa supérflua... Tudo para encontrar Sasuke.

Depois de repetir mentalmente todas as informações que meu Cupido conseguira invadindo a mente de Sasuke, pus-me a pensar: era compreensível o fato de eu não tê-lo visto na Universidade, mas por que Sakura não o havia encontrado? Movida por minha curiosidade, decidi investigar e me deparei com um motivo plausível: Sasuke cursava Arquitetura, Sakura, Moda. Seus prédios eram totalmente opostos na grande Universidade de Miami, e se eu não desse uma interferidazinha extra, duvido muito que se encontrem na Universidade, como eu havia imaginado em meu plano.

É claro que passei a vigiar Sasuke também. Mas, diferente de Sakura, não precisava segui-lo 24 horas. Afinal, ele não havia jurado nunca mais se apaixonar. Apenas decidi saber o que ele pensava quando não estava estudando cálculo ou outras matérias nada interessantes. E confesso que fiquei decepcionada. Ele não pensara em Sakura uma única vez! Tudo bem... Eu não posso querer que o rapaz decida casar-se com ela porque a viu apenas uma vez, mas Sakura estava pensando nele! Tudo bem, de novo... Ela estava pensando nele porque_ eu _estava contribuindo um pouco para isso. Depois da cena no supermercado e do breve sonho, Sakura também parara de pensar em Sasuke, então decidi colocar mais uma peça em prática: o desejo de encontrar Sasuke novamente.

Quando a semana passou e o fim de semana finalmente chegou, concluí que não foi tão ruim assim aguardar, talvez porque _desta vez_ esperar fazia parte do meu plano. Tanto Sakura quanto Sasuke tiveram uma semana tranqüila. Pude observar de perto todos os hobbies dele que meu Cupido me descrevera, e estava achando Sasuke um rapaz cada vez mais interessante e perfeito para Sakura. A única coisa da qual não gostei muito é que, ao contrário de Sakura, Sasuke demora para se apaixonar e poucas garotas chamam sua atenção; talvez por isso tenha esquecido sua esbarrada em Sakura tão facilmente. A semana dela, como já disse, foi tranqüila, e para meu alívio, o desejo implantado nos pensamentos dela de encontrar Sasuke novamente não pareciam estar incomodando-a. Mas ainda assim eu devia ir com calma, não porque o Tempo estava certo; era apenas para não magoar Sakura.

No Sábado, Sakura passou a tarde trancafiada em seu apartamento com as amigas trabalhando num projeto para a Universidade. Elas estavam desenhando uma coleção de roupas, e pelo que pude entender, a turma de Moda fora dividida em grupos para desenhar o figurino de um desfile cujo tema era Inverno-Primavera. Tenho que confessar que era muito mais interessante acompanhar o trabalho de Sakura com as roupas e ouvir as fofocas femininas do que ver Sasuke estudando, mas era meu trabalho dar uma espiada em meu novo pupilo.

Como imaginei, ele estava estudando, mas não era cálculo. Ele estava escrevendo uma música e compondo a melodia em sua guitarra Les Paul preta. Ele tocava muito bem, admito, e tinha uma voz melodiosa. E uma boa imaginação, compatível com a de Sakura. E agora sou obrigada a confessar novamente que mudei de idéia: vigiar Sasuke nesta tarde seria muito mais interessante que o trabalho de Sakura e suas amigas. Fiquei encantada com a simplicidade daquele rapaz, mesmo aparentando ter uma boa conta bancária. Ele tinha hobbies comuns, mas tornava tudo mais perfeito quando era ele quem fazia. Aposto que Sakura teria a mesma opinião quando o conhecesse melhor.

Eu estava viajando enquanto observava Sasuke, ansiando pelo encontro "acidental" que o faria ter com Sakura no dia seguinte, que quase perdi o conteúdo da música que ele estava compondo. Era sobre uma garota, e tinha uma melodia variando entre o lento e o agitado. Uma garota de olhos verdes! Ora, mas que inspiração era essa?! Eu não o incitei a fazer nada! Será que as pessoas deram para se apaixonarem por conta própria? Tratei de ler a mente dele e fiquei aliviada ao ver que _ainda_ somente eu e meus Cupidos podemos fazer as pessoas se apaixonarem. Ele só se lembrara de Sakura hoje porque era véspera de ir ao supermercado, e o encontro do Domingo passado voltara à sua mente. Lembrara-se também que havia gostado dos olhos da garota maluca que batera em seu carrinho, e logo em seguida – o que foi mais impressionante ainda porque DE NOVO não precisei mover um músculo – Sasuke perguntou-se se poderia vê-la de novo quando fosse fazer as compras da semana amanhã.

Ah meu querido, pensei, você não faz idéia do que te aguarda, e não só amanhã. E pensando assim voltei para Sakura satisfeita.

Antes de ela dormir, assegurei-me de que a vontade súbita de ir ao supermercado em pleno Domingo ainda estaria ali.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quase que meus planos foram por água abaixo, mas nada é impossível para o Amor. Sakura realmente acordara com um desejo inexplicável de ir ao supermercado, e por conta própria ela pensou se seria porque queria encontrar o rapaz moreno de novo. Com certeza, minha querida! Mas então, Hinata ligou, e como num passe de mágica Sakura desistiu repentinamente de ir ao supermercado, afinal, uma tarde com as amigas na praia era insubstituível. Garotinha cabeça dura!

Antes que ela dissesse sim à Hinata, obriguei-a a ir até a geladeira e perceber que não havia comprado chocolates nem iogurtes, que ela tanto adorava. Quando Sakura deu, então, a desculpa que elaborei à amiga, Hinata pareceu momentaneamente chateada, então tive que agir novamente. Fiz a Hyuuga pensar que se Sakura não fosse, ela poderia passar mais tempo com Naruto. Era um pensamento mau, é verdade, e que Hinata nunca seria capaz de pensar sozinha, mas, veja vocês, foi necessário! Chega de Sakura ser vela, mesmo que ela aparentemente não se incomode...!

Problema da praia resolvido, deixei Sakura tomar um banho demorado enquanto ia ver como estava Sasuke. Ele ainda não havia acordado. Homens... Esperei pacientemente até que ele fizesse o favor de se levantar, apenas com o intuito de descobrir a hora que ele iria ao supermercado. Eu havia calculado que seria à tarde, como semana passada, e fiquei satisfeita ao ver que tinha razão. E antes de voltar para Sakura, fiz Sasuke decidir que não podia deixar de ir de forma alguma ao supermercado neste dia. Sabem, só para prevenir...

Agüentei nem tão pacientemente assim que a manhã fosse embora, variando entre um pupilo e outro, ou seja, ora observava Sakura, ora observava Sasuke. Então, quando a hora das compras chegou, deixei que Sasuke tomasse alguns minutos de dianteira até o supermercado, mesmo morando mais perto do que Sakura. Como se soubesse o que a aguardava, minha pupila arrumou-se mais caprichosamente que o normal para um dia de Domingo: um vestido curto, rosa e de alças finas, caprichando no perfume. E após uma última borrifada com aroma de cerejeira, Sakura e eu seguimos felizes para as compras.

Tomei cuidado para que tudo ocorresse perfeitamente bem. Sasuke estava na seção de produtos de higiene (o carrinho cheio pela metade, sinal de que estava finalizando as compras), ao lado da de doces, onde estava Sakura. Então preguei minha peça: imitei o encontro de semana passada, variando apenas nas seções. Um virava aparentemente inconsciente para a seção onde o outro se encontrava e (BAM!) seus carrinhos se chocaram novamente. Bingo!

A primeira reação deles foi a mesma: susto. Depois mudou. Sakura viu tudo aquilo como uma cena de comédia romântica, aquelas coincidências que só acontecem em filmes e que jamais pensou que fossem acontecer com ela; Sasuke achou tudo uma grande ironia do destino. Então eles se encararam, sem dizer nada. Estavam apenas pensando, e eu tive a mais absoluta das certezas, quando li os pensamentos de ambos, que devia continuar com minha armaçãozinha. Incentivei Sasuke a falar.

- Então – disse ele com um sorriso sexy; li a mente de Sakura e fiquei satisfeita ao ver que concordava comigo – aqui estamos nós de novo... – confesso que foi uma coisa idiota de se dizer, mas não era mais idiota do que a cara de Sakura. Fiz com que ela respondesse antes que Sasuke achasse que ela tinha problemas psicológicos:

- É... Acho que esses carrinhos têm um imã ou coisa do tipo – Sasuke alargou seu sorriso com o comentário e eu parabenizei Sakura pela fala inteligente. Não sei se vocês entenderam, mas para não deixar dúvidas: eu só controlo e leio _o pensamento_ das pessoas, e também as obrigo a fazer coisas quando necessário; mas não posso obrigá-las a falar nada. Só as incentivo para que digam _alguma coisa_. O que vão dizer é por conta delas.

- Ou definitivamente não sabemos pilotar carrinhos de supermercado – Sasuke disse numa tentativa de humor. No quesito comédia, Sakura era inegavelmente melhor que ele.

- Talvez – Sakura disse sorrindo de leve, acho que por educação. Então ela notou alguma coisa que eu não havia notado: Sasuke usava uma camisa regata revelando seus músculos naturais e perfeitos. Na estampa da camisa estava o símbolo da Universidade de Miami. Imediatamente vi a curiosidade invadir o rosto de Sakura e incentivei-a a colocar para fora o que estava se perguntando em pensamento – Você... Você estuda na Universidade de Miami?

- Estudo – disse Sasuke acompanhando o olhar de Sakura e mirando a própria camisa – Por quê? – ele perguntou, também curioso. Senti que um diálogo estava sendo estabelecido.

- Eu... Eu também estudo lá! – Sakura disse com tom de alegria na voz. Instantaneamente, ambos pensaram a mesma coisa, e gostando do que li em suas mentes, fiz com que eles expressassem mais uma vez sua curiosidade em voz alta

- Como nunca te vi lá antes? – perguntaram em uníssono. Vi que ficaram surpresos com a audácia (ou cara-de-pau se assim preferirem) um do outro. Sakura corou violentamente e Sasuke encarou o chão, apoiando uma das mãos na nuca. Quando voltaram a se encarar, ambos sorriram. Fizeram menção de falar, mas acabaram se atrapalhando quando a fala de um se misturou com a do outro. Cavalheiro como ele só, Sasuke fez sinal para que Sakura falasse primeiro.

- Eu curso Moda – ela disse

- Ah, certo... – ele disse um tantinho decepcionado – Eu curso Arquitetura, e nossos prédios são totalmente opostos no campus.

- Nossa, é mesmo – Sakura disse bobamente, mas também me pareceu decepcionada

- Sasuke Uchiha – disse ele estendendo educadamente a mão que estava na nuca; a outra ainda estava apoiada no carrinho – Prazer – sorriso de canto de boca

- Sakura Haruno – estendeu a mão em resposta, ainda corada – E o prazer é meu.

A cena de repente ficou engraçada. Dois jovens num supermercado quase vazio, a ponta de seus carrinhos se tocando, as mãos estendidas numa forma de cumprimento. Eles balançaram as mãos unidas comicamente por alguns segundos, até que Sasuke percebeu que estava parecendo idiota e soltou a mão de Sakura. Então olhou para o carrinho dela: duas barras de chocolate e três bandejas de iogurte jaziam solitárias no fundo.

- Não acha esse carrinho muito grande para levar pouca coisa? – Sasuke perguntou de um jeito também cômico. A pergunta não tinha sentido, afinal, Sakura carregava suas compras aonde ela bem entendesse, ora essa! Mas já que ele estava disposto a puxar assunto, incentivei Sakura a responder:

- Ah... – ela disse olhando para o interior de seus carrinhos – É grande sim, mas ia ficar pesado demais numa cestinha... Em compensação o seu carrinho está bastante cheio. Faz compras todo Domingo? – ela perguntou, observadora

- Aham – ele respondeu casualmente. Pareceu pensar um pouco e continuou – Não quero que interprete isso como uma cantada barata ou algo do tipo, mas você vem sempre aqui? Quero dizer, eu faço compras aqui há um mês e nunca te vi por aqui... Pensando bem nunca te vi nem na universidade, mas as pessoas não costumam variar muito o lugar onde fazem compras, entende?

- Sim, sim... Na verdade eu não faço muitas compras. Só quando necessário. Sabe, só uma por mês para comprar o necessário de uma vez.

- E pelo visto você esqueceu o desnecessário e voltou para pegar – Sasuke disse apontando para o carrinho dela e sorrindo – E num Domingo!

- Ei! Esqueceu que você também faz compras no Domingo?! – Sakura respondeu sorrindo também

- Sei disso. Pode parecer estranho, mas prefiro os Domingos porque são mais calmos. Não gosto de sair trombando nas pessoas ou desviando delas. Mas parece que no seu caso é inevitável – então sorriu, "tentador", segundo li na mente de Sakura, e prosseguiu - Mas pensei que as garotas de Miami gostassem de curtir a praia...

- Gosto de praia, mas não fico o dia inteiro nelas, como as _outras_ garotas de Miami... Além disso, senti uma súbita vontade de comer chocolate hoje... – Sakura confessou, olhando para baixo. Mal sabe ela que sua súbita vontade foi causada por mim... Sasuke riu com o comentário dela, então Sakura continuou – Você não é daqui, certo?

- Você é muito observadora, sabia? – Sasuke comentou, e eu concordei em silêncio com ele. Sakura apenas sorriu com o elogio e ele continuou a falar – Não, não sou daqui. Me mudei faz um mês. Meu pai foi transferido para cá. Ele é arquiteto e tem muitas plantas em que trabalhar. Deixou meu irmão cuidando dos negócios em Nova York.

- Você morava em Nova York? – Sakura perguntou mais animada do que deveria ter sido. Mas isso era um ponto extremamente positivo. Ela estava se encantando por Sasuke!

- Morava – Sasuke respondeu, pensativo – Lá é muito mais frio do que aqui. Na verdade aqui nunca parece fazer frio... Ainda estou me adaptando.

- Já fez amigos na Universidade? – Sakura perguntou. Pela expressão ligeiramente tristonha no rosto de Sasuke, pude imaginar o que ele ia responder sem precisar ler sua mente

- Digamos que... Fazer amigos não é o meu forte. Sou do tipo solitário.

- Ah... – foi o que Sakura conseguiu dizer na falta de uma palavra melhor

- Bom – Sasuke disse depois de um pequeno silêncio; por esse "bom" senti que a conversa estava para se encerrar, mas eu voltaria para meus afazeres com a sensação de dever cumprido... Pelo menos por hoje – Não acha um pouco estranho estarmos conversando num supermercado depois de termos trombado nossos carrinhos uma segunda vez?

- Sinceramente, acho – Sakura respondeu, sorrindo

- Então, o que acha de irmos até o caixa? – ele perguntou, as duas mãos apoiadas no carrinho. Gostei do plural que ele usou. "Irmos". Hum... Muito bom...

- Boa idéia – Sakura disse de um jeito cômico e os dois manobraram seus carrinhos e foram juntos para o caixa. Cada um poderia ter passado em um caixa diferente, pois os seis caixas do grande supermercado estavam todos desocupados. Mas Sakura seguiu Sasuke até o caixa em que ele havia parado. As compras dos dois foram passadas uma após a outra, Sasuke esperou Sakura pagar a compra dela após dele ter pago a sua e ainda ofereceu ajuda para carregar as sacolas da jovem enquanto a acompanhava até o lado de fora do supermercado.

Minha nossa! Quanto cavalheirismo! Mas para minha decepção, Sakura negou veementemente a ajuda. Eu sabia que, mesmo diante de todo o encantamento de Sasuke, não ia ser fácil fazer a Haruno se apaixonar total e novamente. Respirei fundo enquanto acompanhava a despedida dos dois. Um clima de constrangimento pairou sobre o ar enquanto Sasuke e Sakura se encaravam com sorrisos sem graça no rosto. Estavam pensando a mesma coisa novamente: pareciam tão íntimos dentro do supermercado vazio, isolados do mundo exterior, e agora, do lado de fora, enxergaram que não passavam de estranhos. Mas pelo menos sabiam o nome um do outro.

- Então – Sasuke disse, quebrando o silêncio – Onde você mora? Estou com meu carro... Posso te dar uma carona.

- Am... Não é muito longe daqui... É próximo à praia. Posso ir andando – Sakura respondeu, encabulada. Eu sabia que ela estava tentada a aceitar a carona, mas ela havia construído um grande muro entre seu coração e a confiança nos homens. Eu só esperava que Sasuke fosse persistente.

- Eu também moro perto, só vim de carro porque são muitas sacolas de compra – justificou ele. Então hesitou, mas perguntou de novo – Tem certeza que não quer uma carona?

- Não quero incomodar – Sakura disse lançando a Sasuke um sorriso convincente, e antes que ele pudesse dizer o que havia acabado de pensar, que não seria incômodo algum levá-la para casa, ela acrescentou – Bom, Sasuke, a gente se esbarra – ambos riram com a ironia do comentário

- Espero que da próxima vez não seja no supermercado – Sasuke respondeu tentadoramente, seu sorriso sexy enfeitando suas feições

- Podemos tentar – Sakura concluiu, sorrindo também. Acenou e virou-se de costas para ele, seguindo para casa comigo em sua sombra.

Perfeito, como imaginei que seria. Acho que até o fato de Sakura ter negado a carona serviu como um convite tentador para que Sasuke pensasse mais vezes nela, quisesse procurá-la, encontrá-la... E quanto à própria Sakura, progredi mais do que podia imaginar. Ela não ia muito longe com aquele juramento. Ela não resistiria a Sasuke...

Depois que Sakura entrou no banho, no fim daquela tarde, pus-me a imaginar com qual pensamento a faria dormir esta noite. Ela ainda não confiava nos homens, e era até compreensível a insegurança que ela sentia em relação a Sasuke. Ela tinha medo que o interesse dele fosse como o dos outros pelo qual se apaixonara. Mas ela estava livre da decepção porque não gostava do Uchiha, _ainda_, se dependesse de mim. Ele era perfeito demais, e isso assustou Sakura depois que pensou com calma nos acontecimentos da tarde.

Estava prestes a deixá-la descansar com o intuito de fazê-la sonhar com Sasuke, quando Sakura,recém saída do banho, mas já vestida, chamou por mim.

- Amor... – ela disse, e me perguntei como ela poderia saber que eu estava ali. Então me lembrei de que _não havia_ _como _ela saber. Mas mesmo assim virei-me e esperei que ela continuasse – Por que você está brincando assim comigo?

Elementar, minha cara. É porque _você_ brincou comigo primeiro...

- Eu não quero me apaixonar... Não para me decepcionar de novo... – ela continuou enquanto se jogava na cama e fechava os olhos – Não quero que seja como das últimas vezes... Foi por isso que jurei nunca mais me apaixonar. E estava indo muito bem, mesmo com os caras da Universidade caindo aos meus pés misteriosamente.

Ri quando ela disse "misteriosamente".

- E então – Sakura prosseguiu – aparece esse garoto, Sasuke... Me senti tão bem conversando com ele como há muito não me sentia. Mas ele é bom demais pra mim! E eu nem o conheço, meu Deus! Só o vi duas vezes! Mas ele estuda na Universidade de Miami... E... Ai, droga! Não posso me apaixonar por ele...

Sim! Você pode, Sakura!

- Se tivesse um jeito de saber que não vou me decepcionar...

Diga e eu lhe mostrarei!

- Três sinais... Apenas três sinais ou razões para provar que posso me apaixonar por Sasuke seguramente... Para me dar a certeza que posso quebrar meu juramento... Ele é tão... Lindo... Atraente, e oh meu Deus, que sorriso ele tem! Por que estou pensando essas coisas? Está vendo o que você faz comigo, Amor?

Foi você quem escolheu, minha querida... Eu não tenho culpa...

- Três sinais...

Eu esperava ouvir mais, mas Sakura acabou se rendendo ao sono. Pus-me a pensar... Três sinais... Hum... Três sinais e ela quebraria o juramento... Isso mudava um pouco meu plano...

- Vai dar a ela os três sinais? – fui novamente tirada de meus pensamentos pelo Tempo. Desta vez não contive minha irritação:

- Por que você sempre chega tão sorrateiramente? Detesto quando faz isso!

- Certo, mas vai dar a ela os três sinais ou não? – ele perguntou, ignorando meu comentário anterior. Sorri com malícia

- Vou dar a ela muito mais do que três sinais para voltar a se apaixonar – falei – Eu sabia que ela não ia resistir...

- Ela ainda não se apaixonou por ele... – lembrou-me o Tempo

- Mas está interessada nele, e disposta a quebrar o próprio juramento de não se apaixonar – rebati – Você mesmo não ouviu o que ela acabou de dizer?

- É, ouvi – ele comentou, pensativo – Progrediu muito hoje, não foi?

- Mais do que você imagina... Agora faço questão de fazer um sentir a necessidade de encontrar o outro de novo, mas com cautela, é claro. Daqui pra frente vou poder pregar minhas peças com tranqüilidade.

- Não acha que já é suficiente? – Tempo pergunto-me, intrometido

- Meu querido – respondi, sorrindo com malícia – Eu só acabei de começar...

E depois de concluir com sucesso meu dia, fiz Sakura sonhar com Sasuke e vice-versa. O primeiro passo já fora dado... Agora era hora de fazer a caminhada toda. Próxima etapa: os três sinais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O primeiro sinal que Sakura me pediu foi dado a ela na quarta-feira. Não pensem que gostei de esperar até esse dia, mas passei os dois dias anteriores mudando alguns detalhes de meu plano original para que pudesse incluir os três sinais que ela me pedira. Não sosseguei até considerar meu plano novamente perfeito, e depois de preparar o espírito de meu futuro casal fazendo um pensar no outro, um querer reencontrar o outro, senti que era a hora do primeiro sinal.

Meu plano anterior já incluía fazer Sasuke e Sakura se encontrarem na Universidade, mas ainda estava pensando numa forma de fazer isso sem que parecesse estranho, já que os prédios dos cursos deles são totalmente opostos no campus. Mas isso deixou de ser um dilema a partir do momento que Sakura _pediu _que eu lhe mostrasse que ela devia apaixonar-se por Sasuke. Eu ia fazê-lo aparecer próximo ao prédio do curso de Moda, na hora do intervalo, enquanto Sakura estivesse sozinha. Ela interpretaria isso como o sinal que me pedira. E já tinha o álibi perfeito para o aparecimento repentino dele.

Como já disse, não posso e nem preciso ficar vigiando Sasuke 24 horas por dia. Mas como naquele segundo encontro no supermercado pude perceber que Sasuke se interessara por Sakura, coloquei um Cupido meu, o mesmo que descobrira as informações sobre o rapaz, na cola do Uchiha. E acreditem, isso foi de muita ajuda. Meu anjinho seguiu Sasuke não só nas suas atividades domésticas, mas também na Universidade, nos dois dias que antecederam a quarta-feira. E acabei descobrindo que Sasuke, assim como outros rapazes, tem um fã-clube! Fiquei chocada com a imaturidade de certas garotas! Fã-clube na Universidade!

Quando meu anjinho contou-me o que vocês acabaram de ler, confesso que fiquei um pouco preocupada, pois as meninas organizadoras eram muito bonitas, algo que os rapazes da Universidade nunca rejeitavam. Porém, minha preocupação não demorou a sumir quando averigüei pessoalmente que Sasuke desprezava constantemente a atenção que essas garotas lhe davam. E que ele fugia constantemente delas. E é aí que se encaixa a desculpa para Sasuke aparecer próximo ao prédio de Moda; ele simplesmente estaria fugindo de seu fã-clube, correndo para o lugar mais longe que conseguisse E "por acaso" encontraria Sakura no caminho. Podem dizer... Genial, não é mesmo?

Plano traçado, desejo da parte de ambos devidamente estabelecido, era a hora de agir. Assim que Sasuke saiu da sala de aula para o intervalo, as garotas de seu fã-clube o cercaram e começaram a pedir explicações sobre o porquê dele as rejeitar. Começaram a fazer perguntas constrangedoras e sem sentido (com uma pequena ajuda minha; ora, era necessário para que Sasuke quisesse fugir!), deixando o Uchiha cada vez mais maluco. Até que num gesto totalmente esperado (por mim, pelo menos) ele saiu correndo, deixando as garotas que o perturbavam no vácuo por alguns instantes; logo depois elas saíram correndo atrás dele.

Voltei minha atenção para Sakura. Ela estava com as amigas e os namorados destas, sentados no gramado florido próximo ao prédio de Moda. Cada um dos namorados de suas amigas estudava cursos diferentes (Naruto estudava Educação Física, Neji estudava Direito e Gaara cursava Tecnologia), mas, com uma ajudazinha minha, eles saíam de seus prédios em todos os intervalos para passarem o recreio com suas namoradas. E Sakura não parecia se importar. Ela parecia muito persistente quanto ao quesito "segurar vela", mas eu não conseguia parar de provocá-la. Queria saber até quando ela suportaria ser a única encalhada.

Com Sasuke a caminho do prédio de Moda, em sua fuga por paz e um intervalo tranqüilo, era hora de fazer Sakura ficar sozinha. Fiz ela pensar em Sasuke, e rapidamente ela foi tomada pelo desejo de dar um pequeno passeio pelo campus. Quem sabe, ela pensou, não poderia dar uma passadinha rápida pelo prédio de Arquitetura e por acaso encontrar Sasuke? Decidida a procurar o rapaz, deu uma desculpa qualquer às amigas, que nem pareceram ter prestado atenção, pois estavam muito _ocupadas_, Sakura saiu andando.

Esperei que ela se distanciasse o suficiente para ficar fora do alcance de vista das amigas até fazer Sasuke cruzar seu caminho. Sakura não estava nem na metade do trajeto para o prédio de Arquitetura (na verdade ainda nem havia saído dos limites do prédio de Moda), e andava olhando para o chão, absorta em pensamentos. Então sentiu alguém trombando com ela violentamente, levando-a de encontro ao gramado do campus. Ela abriu os olhos, depois da queda, sentindo seu traseiro dolorido, e estava procurando um palavrão forte o suficiente para usá-lo com o idiota que esbarrara nela, quando encontrou um par de olhos negros conhecidos e encantadores olhando muito surpreso para ela.

- Eu não acredito... – disse Sasuke, abrindo seu conhecido sorriso sexy. Sakura o encarou e viu que ele também caíra. Perguntou-se se fora Sasuke quem esbarrara nela. É claro minha filha! Quem mais poderia ter sido? Incentivei Sakura a falar alguma coisa.

- Nem eu... – ela conseguiu dizer. Estava começando a corar diante do sorriso dele, mas ela conseguiu acrescentar – Sabe... Quando disse "a gente se esbarra", não foi no sentido literal da coisa... – e os dois riram

- Eu também não esperava que fosse – Sasuke comentou e riu acompanhado por Sakura – E sabe... Sinto falta dos carrinhos. Pelo menos eles impediam esse tipo de impacto – mais risos. Até agora, tudo perfeito! Incitei Sasuke a se levantar. Num gesto cavalheiro, ele estendeu a mão e ajudou Sakura a ficar de pé também. Fiquei feliz que dessa vez ela aceitou a ajuda. Eles se encararam por algum momento, Sakura corada pelo contato com Sasuke, e ele vermelho pela corrida de sua fuga. Ele olhou para trás, num gesto preocupado enquanto soltava a mão de Sakura, procurando por seu fã-clube. Isso pareceu chamar a atenção da Haruno.

- O que está procurando? – ela perguntou enquanto tentava tirar a grama que grudara em seu jeans

- Na verdade que estou fugindo – Sasuke disse olhando para Sakura, um tanto constrangido – É por isso que vim parar aqui, do outro lado da Universidade.

- Está fugindo de quem? – Sakura perguntou, com ar de riso. Sasuke respirou fundo antes de responder:

- Do meu fã-clube. Sei, é ridículo... – ele olhou para baixo e depois para Sakura – Pode rir...

- Não vou rir... Mas que é ridículo, é...

- Eu sei – ele disse, e então sorriram um para o outro – E sinto muito pelo esbarrão. Eu estava correndo olhando para trás, sem prestar atenção no meu caminho, e só vi você depois que caí.

- A culpa não foi só sua – Sakura disse displicentemente – Eu também não estava prestando atenção para onde ia... Tenho o costume de andar olhando para baixo quando fico muito pensativa.

- Estava pensando em quê? – fiz Sasuke perguntar antes que ele pudesse se conter. Sakura instantaneamente pensou "Em você", mas meu bom senso me alertou que dizer isso seria constrangedor demais para ambos, mas principalmente para ela. Então concordei quando Sakura simplesmente disse:

- Num projeto do meu curso. Temos que criar uma coleção Inverno-Primavera – a mentira pareceu convencer Sasuke. Ele pensou um pouco e então disse:

- Ah, sim – pensou de novo, e eu o incentivei a falar – Nunca pensei que te encontraria na Universidade. Não sob essas circunstâncias, entende?

- Perfeitamente – Sakura respondeu sorrindo e fazendo uma careta de dor; seu traseiro ainda doía. E quem foi que disse que se apaixonar é indolor? – Então, você tem um fã-clube, mas não gosta?

- Nem um pouco – foi a vez de Sasuke fazer uma careta – Quando vim pra cá queria continuar sendo anônimo, como sempre fui em Nova York. Acho que essa perseguição me impede um pouco de ter amigos. Essas garotas de Miami têm um fogo surpreendente! Sem ofensas!

- Não me ofendi – Sakura respondeu, sincera. Aparentemente ela ainda não se dera conta de que este era primeiro sinal que me pedira. Então fui obrigada a fazê-la expressar a curiosidade que se formou em sua mente – Mas a sua namorada não se importa? Quero dizer... Com essa perseguição toda?

- Não – Sasuke disse, e talvez tenha percebido o ligeiro desapontamento no rosto de Sakura, pois acrescentou – Porque eu não tenho namorada.

- Nossa... – Sakura comentou. Tive que ajudá-la a conter a súbita alegria que sentiu

- E você? – Sasuke perguntou, de repente. Opa! Rapaz curioso!

- Eu o quê? – Sakura devolveu, corando

- Não tem namorado? – Sasuke perguntou sem rodeios. E sem corar também. Ele estava realmente curioso... E interessado em saber mais sobre Sakura.

- Ah... Não. E não faça essa cara de surpresa! – ela se sobressaltou ao ver a expressão descrente do rosto de Sasuke – Eu só ainda não encontrei alguém que estivesse à minha altura.

- Uau – Sasuke comentou, sarcástico – Se acha tão boa assim?

- Também não é isso! – Sakura respondeu ligeiramente irritada – Quis dizer que ainda não encontrei o cara certo. Alguém que goste de mim, que respeite meus defeitos e valorize minhas qualidades. Alguém que entenda quando digo "não", mesmo que espere ouvir um "sim". Alguém que simplesmente saiba me entender...

- É tão complicado assim? – Sasuke perguntou. Ele estava encantado... Mas não deixava transparecer isso em sua voz. Talvez porque tivesse vergonha em se sentir envergonhado.

- O quê? Encontrar esse tipo de pessoa? – Sakura perguntou, confusa

- Não – Sasuke respondeu olhando para baixo – Entender você.

- Ah... – Sakura fez, seu queixo caindo ligeiramente com a resposta dele – Eu não sei... Mas e você? Não tinha nenhuma garota menos fogosa em Nova York?

- Eu tinha sim... – Sasuke respondeu, rindo com a pergunta de Sakura – Mas terminamos.

- Por quê? Por causa da transferência de seu pai?

- Não – Sasuke respondeu, olhando curioso para Sakura e ficando sério de repente – Terminamos muito antes disso.

- Por quê? – Sakura insistiu

- Você faz sempre tantas perguntas? – Sasuke questionou, um tanto incomodado. Em sua mente, vi que o problema não era Sakura. Ele só não gostava de discutir o término de seu namoro. Mas Sakura não tinha como saber disso, portanto não conseguiu esconder sua decepção quando disse:

- Desculpe... Às vezes minha curiosidade fala por mim.

- Não, tudo bem – disse Sasuke, mas ainda estava sério. Incentivei-o a falar, para que Sakura não ficasse magoada com a reação dele – É que não gosto muito de discutir esse assunto.

- Ah... – Sakura disse, compreendendo. Ela pensou em outro assunto, e falou – Mas por que você veio para esse lado da Universidade? Por que simplesmente não entrou num banheiro masculino?

- Bem... – Sasuke respondeu, refletindo – Só queria ficar o mais longe possível delas. Nem pensei num banheiro. Mas obrigado pela sugestão.

- Foi só isso? – fiz Sakura perguntar. Diante da expressão confusa de Sasuke, ela refez sua pergunta, porém melhor elaborada – Quero dizer, foi só isso que o fez vir para cá? – Isso Sakura! Estamos chegando lá! Ela finalmente entenderia que esse é o primeiro sinal!

- Bom... – Sasuke fez, colocando uma das mãos na nuca e bagunçando seu lindo cabelo negro – Confesso que, além desse prédio ser o mais distante do meu, eu fiquei um tanto curioso para saber se encontraria você por aqui... – e então ele olhou para baixo. É claro que Sasuke tinha pensado em dizer outra coisa, mas obriguei-o a dizer isso que você acabaram de ler. Não foi muito melhor?

- Ah! – Sakura falou, totalmente surpresa. Mas enfim compreendeu, para meu alívio. Imediatamente ela se perguntou se seria esse o primeiro sinal, e eu teria dito "Sim, tolinha! Este é o primeiro sinal!", mas como ela não pode me ouvir, limitei-me a pensar e deixar que a própria Sakura tirasse suas conclusões. Ela ficou alguns instantes em silêncio, raciocinando. Sasuke pareceu preocupado e balançou sua mão na frente dos olhos dela.

- Sakura? – chamou ele. Ela estremeceu quando ele disse seu nome, e eu adorei essa reação – Você está bem ou a queda afetou você? – concluiu ele ironicamente

- Hã? – Sakura fez, numa reação boba. Recobrando a confiança, respondeu – Oh, não, desculpe! Estou bem sim... Só... Estava pensando no projeto, aquele que te falei.

- Certo... Então, acho melhor eu ir até o refeitório. O sinal já vai tocar e não comi nada ainda...

- Ok – Sakura respondeu. Em seguida, sorriu – E não se esqueça de procurar um banheiro se as garotas do seu fã-clube aparecerem.

- Hum... – Sasuke fez, fingindo que pensava nessa possibilidade – Certo, não vou esquecer. Então... Até mais.

- Até... – Sakura disse, e ficou vendo Sasuke se afastar. Então ela pensou algo que me agradou e fiz com que ela falasse, alto suficiente para Sasuke ouvir apesar de estar um pouco longe – Sasuke! – ele se virou – Pode aparecer por aqui mais vezes, se os banheiros estiverem cheios!

Ele sorriu em resposta e continuou se afastando. Sakura também sorriu, aparentemente satisfeita com seu primeiro sinal. E por minha vez, sorri também. Segundo sinal, aí vamos nós!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

É claro que tive que ser cautelosa e estabelecer um pequeno intervalo de tempo do primeiro para o segundo sinal. Tudo, logicamente, fazia parte do meu plano. Mas quase mudei de idéia quando vi a alegria que Sakura sentira quando recebeu seu primeiro sinal. Eu disse _quase_. Mesmo que a Haruno tenha praticamente subido pelas paredes em sinal de comemoração pelo fato de que Sasuke não tem namorada, percebi que Sakura não daria o braço a torcer tão facilmente.

E foi por isso que continuei armando e pregando peças, antes da sexta-feira que eu havia selecionado para dar a Sakura o segundo motivo para se apaixonar por Sasuke. Fiz o os dois se encontrarem com maior freqüência na Universidade, sempre tomando o cuidado de arrumar uma desculpa para Sasuke aparecer pelos lados do prédio do curso de Sakura. Eles se encontravam nos lugares menos prováveis, e era sempre Sakura quem o via primeiro. Isso pareceu estranho no início, mas depois eles se acostumaram, eu acho. Durante todo o mês de Abril, que também passou depressa, garanti que a sementinha da amizade entre eles virasse uma mudinha de amor. Uma mudinha que eu cultivaria com muito carinho até Sakura desistir de seu juramento absurdo.

Por exemplo: no último Sábado do mês, fiz Sasuke ir à praia. É lógico que eu sabia que Sakura estaria lá com as amigas e seus respectivos namorados. As garotas estavam tomando sol enquanto os rapazes curtiam o mar. Então Sasuke se aproximou do grupo. Quando a Haruno viu o Uchiha, abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, o que chamou a atenção de suas amigas. Sasuke também sorriu, mas à sua maneira discreta, obviamente.

- Conseguimos nos encontrar sem esbarrões desta vez, hein? – Sasuke brincou, rindo, e logo foi acompanhado por Sakura. Ela o convidou para passar a tarde com ela e os amigos. Sakura apresentou-o às suas amigas e quando os meninos saíram da água, ela apresentou Sasuke a eles também.

Em resumo: realmente passaram a tarde juntos, com as amigas de Sakura querendo arrancar informações dela a respeito de Sasuke sempre que tinham oportunidade. O Uchiha se dera muito bem com Naruto, Neji e até com Gaara, que era o mais calado de todos. Mas eu já sabia que Sakura não consideraria a tarde agradável com Sasuke e o fato de ele se dar bem com seus amigos como o segundo sinal. Ela esperava por algo maior, e com certeza teria.

No fim daquela tarde, Sasuke ofereceu-se para levar Sakura até em casa, e _desta vez _ela aceitou. Foram à pé, pois ambos moravam à beira mar, mas descobriram ao chegar na casa de Sakura que moravam em extremos opostos da praia.

- Acho demoraria uma meia hora da minha casa até a sua – Sasuke comentou, pensativo – Temos que ser opostos em tudo? – ele perguntou em tom de brincadeira, mas acho que Sakura levou a sério. Ela interpretou isso como um presságio para _não _se apaixonar! Ô garota burra! Desculpem a sinceridade, mas todos os seres humanos ficam assim antes de se apaixonar ou é só esta criatura de cabelos cor-de-rosa?

Tentei recuperar a calma e só então percebi que Sakura havia se despedido de Sasuke friamente. O Uchiha estava prestes a atravessar a rua, um tanto cabisbaixo, como notei, quando obriguei Sakura a chamá-lo de volta. Ele virou-se prontamente e ela fez sinal para que ele se aproximasse. Minha vontade foi fazê-la beijá-lo ali mesmo, mas eu sabia que estaria sendo precipitada demais. Então limitei-me a induzir Sakura a pedir o endereço eletrônico de Sasuke. Depois de trocarem seus e-mails, sorriram normalmente um para o outro e _aí sim _deixei Sasuke ir embora.

Trocar o endereço eletrônico foi muito importante para o sucesso de meu segundo sinal. Sasuke e Sakura puderam se conhecer melhor pela internet e até falar coisas que não tinham coragem de dizer pessoalmente. Sinceramente, prefiro o método antigo, de olhar nos olhos e dizer coisas shakespearianas, mas a juventude de hoje prefere de outra forma. Fazer o quê... Pelo menos eles ficaram muito mais próximos, e quando não se viam rapidamente na Universidade, compensavam o tempo perdido no bate-papo.

Para minha alegria, Sasuke já parecia suficientemente interessado em Sakura. E ela também parecia gostar dele, mas não ao ponto de se apaixonar. Por causa da porcaria de juramento, é claro. Mas só precisava de mais dois sinais e pronto! Mais um casal feliz.

Então, na primeira sexta-feira do novo mês, fiz Sakura ir até a papelaria onde Sasuke trabalhava, no centro da cidade. É claro que eu poderia ter feito Sakura saber que ele trabalhava lá, mas não fiz. E todas as vezes que Sasuke fazia menção de comentar isso, eu o impedia. O motivo? Muito simples... A surpresa que ambos teriam ao se encontrarem no trabalho dele. Já poderia até vê-los chamar o encontro mentalmente de "coincidência do destino". Eu gosto mais de "peça do Amor".

Deixem-me explicar rapidamente como funcionaria o segundo sinal. Sakura e as amigas haviam se reunido a semana inteira, revezando seus encontros em suas casas, para trabalhar no projeto Moda Inverno-Primavera. Trabalharam tanto que o material de desenho estava acabando. Então Sakura ofereceu-se prontamente para comprar mais, na sexta-feira. Fizeram o uma lista do que estava faltando, calcularam o preço aproximado e entregaram à Sakura o dinheiro rachado entre elas. Então, retomariam o trabalho no Sábado, depois que o material de que precisavam estivesse comprado.

Então Sakura iria até a papelaria onde Sasuke trabalha, sem ter consciência disso, e teria uma surpresa total quando o visse. E aí perceberia, mesmo que demorasse, que ele está sempre perto dela, consciente disso ou não, e que ela está sempre encontrando-o. Aí, a "coincidência do destino" mudaria para "segundo sinal". Simplesmente perfeito...

E foi assim que aconteceu. No final da tarde de sexta-feira, Sakura pegou o dinheiro que as amigas haviam lhe dado e a lista de materiais que haviam feito e foi para a papelaria no centro da cidade. Calculei cuidadosamente que ela visse Sasuke somente no momento de pagar a conta, para surpresa ser maior e não dar tempo a nenhum dos dois para pensar no que dizer. Queria ver como eles reagiriam... Um não poderia ver o outro devido à grande quantidade de prateleira que separava o caixa do restante da loja. Depois que Sakura encheu sua cestinha com cartolinas coloridas, canetinhas, pincéis, folhas de ofício e outros materiais de desenho, agradeceu a vendedora que a havia auxiliado nas compras e perguntou onde era o caixa.

Prestativa, a moça mostrou à Sakura a direção que devia seguir. Sakura agradeceu novamente e saiu a caminho do caixa. As cartolinas bloqueavam um pouco sua visão, então ela não percebeu de imediato que Sasuke estava sentado à sua frente, olhando surpreso para ela. E mesmo depois de depositar a cestinha carregada de coisas no balcão onde Sasuke mantinha os braços apoiados, Sakura não se deu ao trabalho de olhar para o rapaz do caixa! Ela se atrapalhou ao tentar encontrar a bolsinha onde havia guardado o dinheiro, por isso ainda não olhara para frente. Sasuke riu da situação e decidiu revelar sua presença, falando gentilmente:

- Posso ajudar? – Ao ouvir aquela voz conhecida e da qual tanto gostava, Sakura deixou a bolsinha de contas, finalmente encontrada, cair no chão. Por sorte estava fechada, senão teria espalhado uma infinidade de moedas e notas pela papelaria. Ela viu-se obrigada a olhar para frente e encarar quem falara. Não havia dúvidas de que era Sasuke.

- Oi... – consegui fazer Sakura falar enquanto ela corava um pouquinho

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Sasuke perguntou de forma idiota, afinal, o que se pode fazer numa pelaria? Plantar batatas? Mas a pergunta dele não foi tão idiota como a resposta de Sakura:

- Vim comprar cartolinas... – ela declarou o óbvio – E outras coisas... – acrescentou

- Certo – ele disse, sorrindo – Se está disposta a pagar, é melhor pegar sua bolsa do chão... Acho que as notas não vão sair sozinhas – ele acrescentou displicentemente e Sakura obedeceu. Abaixou-se tolamente e pegou a bolsinha caída. Quando tornou a olhar para Sasuke, ele estava embolsando a compra dela. Sakura analisou-o atentamente, parando alguns segundos a mais no uniforme que o rapaz usava, como se não acreditasse que Sasuke realmente trabalhava ali.

- Desde quando... – ela começou a perguntar. Sasuke olhou para ela, e acompanhando o olhar da moça, concluiu a pergunta por Sakura

- Eu trabalho aqui? Desde que me mudei para cá. Eles estavam precisando de um caixa... Por quê?

- É que você nunca comentou...

- Achei que não era importante. Só trabalho aqui meio horário, depois do almoço. E  
às vezes tenho que faltar por causa da Universidade. Mas não tem problema... Meu tio é um os donos.

- Você tem um tio que mora aqui em Miami? – Sakura perguntou, tão surpresa quanto eu. Ele tinha?

- Não – Sasuke respondeu, colocando a última cartolina numa sacola – Ele mora em Nova York, mas essa loja é uma filial das outras – "Outras". Sakura e eu ficamos imaginando o tamanho do patrimônio da família Uchiha – Papai sugeriu que eu trabalhasse só para ter alguma ocupação. Como se eu não tivesse várias... São catorze dólares e cinqüenta centavos – então estendeu a mão, pronto para receber o dinheiro. Sakura demorou para entender o que Sasuke queria, e ele sorriu com a confusão dela.

- Ah, certo... – disse ela entendendo e estendendo o dinheiro. Enquanto aguardava o troco Sakura ficou pensativa, e mais uma vez fiquei satisfeita por ter adivinhado o que viria. Exatamente o que conjecturei. Sakura pensou que era _muita _coincidência encontrar Sasuke tanto como ela encontrava. Senti as palavras "segundo sinal" chegando à mente da Haruno, quando notei um movimento de Sasuke. Ele estendia alguma coisa para Sakura, mas eu tive que ler seus pensamentos para entender que era um bombom; a mão estava fechada sobre o doce.

- Pega – disse ele, tirando Sakura de suas conclusões e estendendo o doce para ela. Ela encarou-o, surpresa. Então conseguiu dizer, corando ligeiramente diante do gesto dele:

- Ah, não, me desculpe... Mas eu prefiro troco em moedas... Nunca se sabe quando poucos centavos serão úteis... – Sasuke sorriu e recolheu a mão. Mexeu em uma gaveta que Sakura não conseguiu ver e tirou de lá umas moedas.

- Certo... Pode levar os dois – ele disse e estendeu o bombom de novo, acompanhado das moedas

- Não posso aceitar... – ela rebateu, na defensiva. Sasuke piscou de um jeito irresistível e insistiu:

- É por conta da casa. Aceita, antes que me peguem... – ele olhou em volta, depois voltou a encarar Sakura - Ou você não está com uma súbita vontade de comer chocolate hoje? – os dois riram diante do comentário, fazendo Sakura lembrar-se de suas palavras no segundo encontro deles no supermercado.

- Tá legal – disse Sakura, vencida. Sasuke depositou o bombom na mão estendida da Haruno, junto com as moedas. Os dois sorriram um para o outro. Sakura então pegou as sacolas com sua compra sobre o balcão e preparou-se para se despedir – Obrigada, Sasuke. Am... Acho que já vou indo...

Antes de prosseguir, preciso fazer uma observação importante. Eu jurava, acreditava piamente que esse segundo sinal fosse ficar por aqui, e que seria com muita alegria que passaria a aperfeiçoar meu plano para o terceiro sinal se realizar com sucesso. Mas simplesmente não sei o que aconteceu. Não sei se foi o convite tentador de Sasuke que me obrigou a fazer Sakura aceitar ou se ela realmente quis ir. Não sei dizer se a culpa foi minha. Confesso que no momento fiquei realmente feliz, e minha empolgação foi tão grande que eu jamais imaginei que o Tempo pudesse intervir de novo na vida de Sakura. Mas deixemos isso de lado por enquanto. Só quis deixar claro que não esperava que neste dia Sakura voltaria a se apaixonar, sem o terceiro sinal que ela havia me pedido.

Ao invés de simplesmente dar tchau e continuar seu trabalho de caixa, Sasuke chamou pela moça que já se afastava, carregada de sacolas.

- Ei, Sakura! – disse ele, numa súbita onda de inspiração. Li seus pensamentos, curiosa, e gostei do que encontrei. Esperei até que Sakura voltasse ao caixa para que Sasuke pudesse dizê-los em voz alta – Bom... Meu expediente está acabando por hoje... Então pensei: você não gostaria de dar uma volta comigo? – ele perguntou num ímpeto, mas falou pausada e controladamente, totalmente senhor de si. E eu devia ter previsto isso. _Devia_. Se Sakura dissesse "não", colocaria tudo a perder! E no mesmo ímpeto da pergunta de Sasuke, decidi obrigá-la a aceitar.

Naquele momento foi tudo tão rápido, que volto a dizer, não sei se fui eu quem a _obrigou_ ou se foi ela quem _quis_ ir. A questão é que a resposta dela simplesmente foi:

- Claro... Tudo bem – e assim que ela disse isso, li seus pensamentos. Ela estava totalmente segura, feliz e certa de que Sasuke era o cara certo. Fiquei empolgadíssima na hora. Será que Sakura deixaria seu juramento de lado ali mesmo? Sem terceiro sinal?

- Ótimo – disse Sasuke discretamente feliz, mas em pensamentos ele pulava de alegria – Me dê um minuto – e sumiu entre as prateleiras da loja, provavelmente para comunicar que estava saindo. Voltou em menos de trinta segundos, trazendo no rosto seu sorriso sexy – Vamos? – perguntou ele a Sakura

- Aham – ela fez que sim. Ele pegou algumas sacolas da mão dela. Eram leves, mas Sakura não rejeitou o ato cavalheiro desta vez, o que me deixou totalmente feliz. Talvez o terceiro sinal se realizasse hoje mesmo!

Eles saíram da papelaria e Sasuke foi indicando o caminho até onde tinha estacionado seu carro. O queixo de Sakura caiu. Era uma BMW azul escura, linda e ao mesmo tempo discreta em sua beleza. Sasuke ajudou Sakura a colocar as sacolas dela no carro (novamente sem necessidade, mas ele era totalmente educado) e entrou no veículo. Sakura o imitou e Sasuke deu partida. Depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, Sasuke olhou para Sakura sorrindo e perguntou-lhe aonde queria ir.

- Tomar sorvete seria muito infantil pra você? – perguntou ela um tanto envergonhada. Não queria admitir que estava com pouco dinheiro ali e também não queria que Sasuke pagasse a conta – Conheço uma barraquinha com um sorvete muito bom perto da praia, e também não é muito longe da sua casa.

- Não, não é muito infantil – Sasuke respondeu olhando ligeiramente para Sakura, sorrindo de canto de boca. Ele entrou na rua do calçadão da praia, onde ficava a tal barraquinha – E vale lembrar que mesmo que o lugar que você escolhesse fosse longe, eu te levaria para casa.

- Uau... Valeu... – Sakura agradeceu, olhando pela janela. Não queria que Sasuke visse que ela estava corando.

Num determinado ponto do calçadão, Sakura apontou a barraquinha de sorvetes da qual falara e Sasuke continuou dirigindo à procura de um local para estacionar. Sakura sentiu uma pontada de inveja da forma perfeita que ele dirigia e do carro que o Uchiha tinha em mãos. Sorri quando ela pensou que queria dirigir como ele. E gargalhei quando ela pensou que, para começar, queria _saber _dirigir. Sasuke estacionou sua BMW sem problemas numa vaga não muito distante da barraquinha e eles fizeram o percurso até ela à pé e em silêncio, cada um absorto em seus próprios pensamentos.

Sakura pediu sorvete de morango com cobertura de chocolate e Sasuke optou por um de chocolate com cobertura de uva. Depois que foram servidos e pegaram seus sorvetes, Sasuke sugeriu que dessem uma volta pelo calçadão, contornando a praia. Na hora, li seus pensamentos e fiquei ciente de suas intenções. Me senti tão empolgada que jamais pensei que o que acontecesse essa noite pudesse ter conseqüências futuras. Foi Sakura quem quebrou o silêncio da caminhada, depois de engolir a última colherada de seu sorvete.

- E então? – fez ela, e Sasuke a encarou – Qual o propósito deste passeio? – não foi uma pergunta muito sutil, mas o modo como Sakura falou não incomodou Sasuke, para meu alívio. Ele também terminou seu sorvete, pegou o potinho vazio dela e juntou ao seu, atirando-os numa lixeira próxima. Sugeriu que se sentassem num banquinho, na orla da praia, de frente para o mar. Sakura chegou a considerar que Sasuke tivesse se esquecido de sua pergunta quando ele de repente disse:

- Já reparou que estamos sempre cruzando os caminhos um do outro? – ele perguntou, e Sakura pareceu um tantinho decepcionada. Será que essa pergunta fazia parte da resposta que ela queria ouvir? Ou melhor: será que ele se sentia incomodado com a presença dela e a chamara para passear para pedir que parasse de segui-lo? Eu sabia que não era nada disso, mas não havia como Sakura saber. Portanto, ela limitou-se em responder:

- Já... – e eu incentivei-a a acrescentar – Mas isso incomoda você? – e não sei se foi o tom de voz dela ou a estranheza da pergunta, mas Sasuke virou-se para ela, surpreso, e respondeu mais rápido que eu esperava:

- Não... Foi justamente por isso que a chamei para sair. Quero dizer... Nos encontramos sempre por acaso, então achei que alguma vez tinha que ser do modo certo, não acha?

- Que modo estranho de pensar! – Sakura brincou, aliviada

- Estranho é o modo como sempre nos encontramos em qualquer lugar... – Sasuke comentou, sorrindo. E eu sorri também, ciente que era a única culpada desses encontros

- Tem mais algum motivo para ter me convidado? – Sakura insistiu, investigando

- Tem – disse Sasuke, e Sakura se empertigou. Ele encarou o mar à sua frente, envergonhado – Sei que só conheço você há um mês. Você pode achar pouco tempo, mas às vezes eu também acho. Só que... Você foi a primeira pessoa com quem tive uma conversa normal e sincera aqui em Miami. Foi você que me apresentou seus amigos, que agora são meus amigos também. Foi você que... Me fez deixar de lado o arrependimento que senti quando terminei com minha namorada lá em Miami...

- Vai me contar por que terminou? – Sakura perguntou, olhando surpresa para ele

- Na verdade, só não lhe contei na primeira vez que me perguntou porque eu não tinha um motivo plausível – ele apoiou uma mão na nuca – Na época, achei que meu amor por ela tinha acabado. Não que não tenha sido isso, mas depois do que você disse... Sobre aquilo de respeitar os defeitos e valorizar as qualidades... Eu percebi que o problema não era eu, mas sim _ela_.

- Explique melhor – Sakura pediu gentilmente. Sasuke respirou fundo e prosseguiu

- Eu disse a ela que não a amava mais, e ela me perguntou "É só por isso?". Depois nunca mais nos falamos, e fiquei com um peso enorme na consciência. Eu não precisava ter vindo para Miami. Mas eu quis, para me distrair. E depois que você me falou sobre a pessoa certa, aquela que deve te valorizar... Isso me fez enxergar que minha ex não me valorizava, não respeitava meus defeitos, e foi por _isso _que terminei. Enfim eu entendi o motivo, e foi graças a você. Eu vi que ela _não era_ a pessoa certa.

- Que bom que pude ajudar – disse Sakura, sinceramente. Sasuke agora olhava para ela, seus olhos negros cintilando. Sorri de prazer ao ler em sua mente o que estava prestes a confessar.

- Nunca encontrei uma garota como você antes, Sakura – ele olhou para baixo, depois novamente para Sakura e continuou – Você é sincera, tem um jeito diferente de pensar, é decidida, segura, criativa, linda...

- Pare – disse Sakura, totalmente corada e olhando o chão. Meus olhos se arregalaram junto com os de Sasuke. O que diabos ela estava fazendo? O que ela ia dizer? E antes que eu pudesse ler sua mente para impedi-la de falar o que fosse falar, ela disse – Sasuke... Preciso confessar uma coisa.

- Pode falar – Sasuke falou, um tanto apreensivo

- Eu só me apaixonei verdadeiramente três vezes na vida, mas agora não sei mais se foram verdadeiras – ela fez uma pausa. Eu raciocinei: talvez o que ela ia dizer não fosse tão ruim. Sasuke e eu aguardamos e ela continuou – Porque nas três vezes eu me decepcionei profundamente. Então, eu fiz um juramento – Sim! Esse maldito juramento que deixou dois de meus Cupidos loucos e está me levando pelo mesmo caminho!

- Que tipo de juramento? – perguntou Sasuke com cautela

- Nunca contei isso a ninguém... E você vai rir – Sakura disse, olhando o chão

- Prometo que não – Sasuke rebateu, totalmente sincero

- Jurei que nunca mais me apaixonaria – Sakura falou num único suspiro. Como prometera, Sasuke não riu. Não mexeu um músculo sequer. Mas ficou um tanto surpreso. Também, quem não ficaria? Não é todo dia que se jura nunca mais se apaixonar! – Agora você deve estar me achando uma maluca... – Sakura finalizou amargamente, com a voz embargada

- Não, não estou – Sasuke disse em voz baixa, se aproximando mais de Sakura. Ela parou de encarar o chão e olhou para ele, descrente. Havia indícios de lágrimas em seus olhos verdes.

- Não está? – ela disse demonstrando sua descrença em voz alta

- Não... – disse Sasuke, agora num sussurro, aproximando-se cada vez mais do rosto dela – Pelo contrário... Estou achando você cada vez mais... Especial – finalizou ele de um jeito totalmente lindo. Por que no mundo não há mais rapazes como Sasuke?! Só ele mesmo para achar a maluca da Sakura especial! Ok... Talvez eu esteja exagerando... É só que o juramento dela me irrita... Sakura também tem suas qualidades.

- Eu... – ela balbuciou, recuando um pouco da aproximação repentina do Uchiha – Eu não... Não posso... Não quero me machucar... Eu fiz um juramento... Jurei para mim mesma...

- Está disposta a quebrá-lo? – Sasuke perguntou, totalmente irresistível, interrompedo a moça. Dois míseros centímetros separavam agora o rosto do rapaz do dela. Um podia sentir a respiração do outro, o perfume do outro. A resposta de Sakura foi dividida em duas partes.

Primeira: o sussurro quase inaudível:

- Estou...

Segunda: o beijo.

Vocês devem estar imaginando, com toda a razão, que me senti o melhor sentimento do mundo naquele momento. Ver Sakura finalmente se entregar a mim, esquecer o juramento ridículo que fizera no momento em que Sasuke tomou os lábios dela nos dele, foi uma sensação indescritível. Talvez uma mistura de satisfação, dever cumprido e felicidade por aquela garota ter encontrado quem a merecia. Sem terceiro sinal, sem mais peças. Eles apenas seguiram seu coração para serem felizes, Sasuke se libertando da culpa do término com a ex (que eu não sabia que existia) e Sakura livrando-se de seu juramento inconveniente. Foi a melhor sensação que tive em meses.

E que foi interrompida rapidamente pela chegada do Tempo. Ele olhou o casal abraçado, trocando outros beijos e carícias, e fez uma cara de surpresa que eu nunca tinha visto. Depois olhou para mim, com indignação, repulsa. E confesso que foi a primeira vez que temi o Tempo. Fiquei muda sob aquele olhar não sei por quanto tempo, até que ele trovejou:

- Você não devia ter feito isso! – e saiu, deixando-me confusa, atordoada e... Preocupada. Não era uma ameaça, ou uma intromissão, como ele sempre fazia.

Era um alerta.

Um alerta que só algumas semanas depois é que fui entender.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fico me perguntando, agora: se Sakura não tivesse ido passear com Sasuke aquela noite, ele ainda teria ido embora? É uma pergunta estranha, pois ela _foi _passear e eles começaram a namorar no dia seguinte, portanto não teria motivos para Sasuke ir embora. Mas a partida dele foi, de fato, uma grande ironia. E para mim, foi um castigo.

Novamente vocês devem estar confusos, como no início desta história, quando leram minhas reclamações. Pois bem. Deixem-me explicar novamente. Depois do passeio, do sorvete, da troca de confissões, da quebra do juramento, do beijo e do alerta do Tempo, Sasuke e Sakura começaram a namorar no dia seguinte.

Parecia até que Sakura nunca havia jurado nada, nem se decepcionado com outros rapazes, de tão feliz que estava. E, claro, eu também estava muito feliz, mesmo sem entender o alerta do Tempo. O namoro de Sasuke e Sakura era, resumidamente, exemplar. Não existiam segredos entre eles, nem juras melosas de amor. Declaravam-se quando necessário, trocavam beijos profundos apenas quando estavam sozinhos e não bancavam o casal empolgado em público. Às vezes o amor que um sentia pelo outro era dito apenas com o olhar, algo lindo de se ver. Andavam de mãos dadas e não abandonaram suas vidas em função do outro. É claro que agora existia um tempo diferente para cada um deles: o tempo que passavam juntos. Mas eles não se isolaram em um mundinho hipócrita de dois apaixonados. A vida social e familiar continuava.

Tanto que Sakura foi apresentada aos Uchiha depois de duas semanas de namoro, e Sasuke foi apresentado aos Haruno na semana seguinte. Felizes porque suas famílias haviam aprovado o namoro, Sasuke e Sakura tiveram o primeiro mês juntos tranqüilo, florido e perfumado pela primavera, sem maiores problemas na Universidade. Os amigos estavam felizes pela relação dos dois, e parecia um sonho que tantas coisas boas estivessem acontecendo sem que eu tivesse que interferir. Eu só estava vigiando Sakura por hábito, pois a paixão, o amor que ela sentia por Sasuke e ele por ela parecia ser suficiente para nunca mais fazê-la se decepcionar.

Agora chega o ponto da história em que vem o famoso "Até que...", que quer dizer que alguma coisa ruim aconteceu para separar o casal feliz e apaixonado. E foi exatamente isso. Sasuke e Sakura estavam realmente felizes, _até que_, no primeiro Sábado de Junho, Sasuke apareceu inesperadamente na casa da namorada. Eu devia ter previsto essa visita, mas não previ. Porque não achei que fosse necessário.

Mas quando vi o olhar tristonho de Sasuke e a palidez exagerada em sua pele ao adentrar o apartamento de Sakura, gelei junto com ela. Alguma coisa estava errada. E ao ler os pensamentos do Uchiha, pude entrar em choque antes da Haruno. Enquanto ele contava a ela o motivo de sua visita inesperada, que tinha sido recebida com alegria pela namorada, até o momento em que Sakura vira a expressão doentia no rosto de Sasuke, compreendi enfim o alerta do Tempo. "Você não devia ter feito isso", ele dissera.

Porque ele _sabia_ que Sasuke ia se mudar, _sabia _que ele ia voltar para Nova York. Tentou me avisar quando Sakura me pedira os três sinais. Na verdade, tentou me avisar o tempo todo, desde que decidi cuidar do caso de Sakura pessoalmente. Ele me disse para ter cautela, disse para que eu esperasse. E eu apenas o chamava de intrometido... Nunca senti tanto arrependimento em toda a minha vida, e olhem que tenho muitos anos de idade.

Ver Sakura abraçar Sasuke daquele jeito e debulhar-se em lágrimas no ombro do namorado foi como uma facada no coração. Ver a expressão mortificada no rosto dele me fez me sentir má e incapaz. Nunca meu imediatismo trouxera tanta tristeza para um casal. Vi que o rapaz tentava acalmá-la com seu jeito amável e calmo, mas a mente dele traía tudo o que dizia. Sasuke não estava calmo, não queria deixar Sakura. Amaldiçoava seu pai por ter que voltar a Nova York. Amaldiçoava seu irmão por não ter conseguido cuidar de tudo sozinho. Amaldiçoava-se por não ser forte o suficiente para bater o pé e dizer "Quero ficar aqui, com Sakura". Ele limitou-se a abaixar a cabeça e encarar a difícil tarefa de se despedir de quem amava tanto, e de cujo amor desfrutara por tão pouco tempo.

- Vá comigo... – Sasuke murmurou inutilmente enquanto afagava os cabelos de Sakura pela última vez. Ele sabia que ela não iria... Sakura tinha uma vida em Miami; mas tudo o que Sasuke tinha era Sakura, portanto não custava tentar

- Sasuke... – disse Sakura livrando-se do abraço dele para olhá-lo; as lágrimas riscaram o rosto dela, e o meu também – Eu... Não posso... Me desculpe...

- Tudo bem... – disse Sasuke abraçando Sakura novamente. Ela se desvencilhou e lhe deu um beijo rápido, apaixonado e desesperado. Quando olhou para ele, pediu, suplicante.

- Fique aqui! Por que você tem que ir? Fique aqui!

- Eu... – Sasuke respondeu, encarando o chão. Ia ser mais difícil do que calculara – Eu não quero ir. Mas preciso... Eu... – mas Sakura colocara o dedo indicador nos lábios de Sasuke para silenciá-lo. Ele aproveitou aquele toque o máximo que pode.

- Entendo – ela disse simplesmente, mas eu sabia que ela não entendia – Você tem que ir embora, como os outros. Quando não é você quem quer, é a vida quem te separa de mim...

- Sakura...

- Por favor... Não prolongue isso... – ela pediu, suplicante – Por favor, vá embora.

- Eu posso te visitar toda semana... Nova York não é tão longe... Posso te levar para ver a Estátua da Liberdade! Posso...

- Sasuke, por favor! Eu não quero criar mais vínculos com você!

- Mas Sakura! Eu te...

- Por favor, não diga! Está sendo muito difícil, mas nossa relação não sobreviveria à distância! Nunca sobrevive! – ela chorava muito, e eu a acompanhava – Tem que ser assim...

- Não tem! – Sasuke insistiu

- Sasuke – Sakura disse o nome dele docemente, como uma despedida. Encarou-o o mais intensa e convincentemente que pôde, então disse – Por favor, vá embora... Acabou.

E o som dessa última palavra pareceu fazer efeito sobre Sasuke. Ele olhou para ela tristemente, mas não chorou nem fez drama. Era um rapaz forte. Mas estava muito apaixonado, e tenho certeza que teria sido capaz de cumprir suas promessas se Sakura aceitasse a relação longínqua. Mas eu não podia tirar a razão dela. Relações à distância, até mesmo a deles, não resistem muito tempo.

Sasuke bateu a porta do apartamento de Sakura com força, como uma forma de descarregar sua dor, raiva e tristeza. Eu o segui por algumas horas e descobri que partiria no dia seguinte. Um Cupido descobriu a meu mando que a decisão de mudar tinha sido tomada pelo senhor Uchiha na véspera desse dia triste. A visita à casa da namorada tinha sido um ultimato para Sasuke. Se Sakura não fosse com ele, estava disposto a manter um relacionamento à distância. Mas agora não havia relacionamento nenhum... Eles terminaram se amando...

E depois decidi deixar o Uchiha em paz. Para sempre. Na verdade, decidi não interferir pessoalmente em mais nenhum caso. Se alguém não quisesse mais amar, não teria problema. Estava me sentindo um monstro, o pior deles. Talvez, no fim das contas _eu _era quem estava precisando de férias.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Não sei dizer ao certo quanto tempo se passou. Um dia? Uma semana? Um mês? Um ano? Era difícil dizer. Parei de contar no momento em que Sasuke pegou seu vôo para Nova York. Os dias para mim agora eram todos iguais, e minha função no mundo havia perdido o sentido. Meus melhores Cupidos, aqueles que Sakura havia deixado malucos, voltaram de sua reabilitação e ficaram bem tristinhos quando me viram no estado em que eu estava. Largada, ainda na forma feminina, me culpando diariamente pelo que havia acontecido.

O pior de tudo é que a razão do Tempo não parava de martelar em minha cabeça. Ele estava certo... E eu não pude esperar. Fui orgulhosa demais para esperar. Depois da partida de Sasuke, voltei a acompanhar o mundo, apesar de achar minha função desnecessária, como já falei. Para quê existo, se não consigo respeitar as pessoas, não consigo esperar? Mas meus Cupidos me convenceram a não abandonar tudo, e em respeito à preocupação deles, continuei supervisionando e espalhando amor por aí.

Ainda assim, não consegui deixar Sakura. Fiquei tanto tempo ligada a ela que vigiá-la se tornou uma espécie de vício, uma rotina para mim. E, além disso, queria fazer da dor dela a minha dor também. Como se me martirizando pelo sofrimento dela pudesse resolver o que minha impaciência havia causado. Assim como ela, passei o tempo que não me preocupei em contar como uma morta-viva. Nunca me senti tão humana e vulnerável. Do mesmo modo que Sakura escovava os dentes por obrigação, eu colocava amor no coração das pessoas para impedir uma guerra. E quando à noite Sakura chorava desoladamente, sofrendo por causa da ausência de Sasuke e por ser incapaz de esquecê-lo, eu chorava com ela, esperando-a adormecer para iniciar um novo dia de monotonia.

Então, num desses dias iguais de repetida tristeza, Tempo foi ao meu templo me visitar. Raras eram as vezes que passava no meu templo, pois eu costumava ser ativa. Agora faço tudo dali, até observar Sakura. Me manter longe dela era mais seguro, apesar dela não ter renovado seu juramento infantil de nunca mais se apaixonar. Ela não tinha forças para pensar nisso. Acho que só estava vivendo por obrigação. E eu também.

Eu havia ordenado a meus Cupidos que não deixassem ninguém entrar em meu templo, a não ser que fosse _muito _importante. Não queria que interrompessem meu ninho de sofrimento e auto-tortura, nem que me tirassem de minha preciosa monotonia. Mas aquele insolente, que estava irremediavelmente certo o tempo todo, conseguiu passar a barreira de meus anjinhos. Senti dor de cabeça no momento em Tempo passou pela porta, seguido por cinco Cupidos apressados e envergonhados. Um deles decidiu explicar:

- Sinto muito, senhora. Ele não nos deu ouvidos.

- Ele disse que era _muito_ importante... – acrescentou outro Cupido, receoso. Todos estavam aguardando uma reação minha, então, dei a eles:

- Tudo bem, meus queridos. Podem ir. Vocês fizeram seu trabalho – concluí, tentando parecer convincente, mas sem muito sucesso. Minha voz expressou simplesmente _nada_. Meus Cupidos saíram cabisbaixos, e quando bateram a porta, virei-me para Tempo – O que você quer? – perguntei sem um pingo de emoção

- Quero saber o que você pensa que está fazendo? – ele perguntou, mas saiu em forma de acusação. Encarei-o, surpresa

- Estou fazendo meu trabalho – respondi, ainda sem emoção. Ele riu com escárnio

- Ficar se martirizando, sofrendo e chorando feito uma tola não é seu trabalho! – ele trovejou – Você precisa fazer alguma coisa para essa garota parar de sofrer também!

- _Agora_ você quer que eu interfira? – perguntei tentando parecer irônica. Acho que obtive sucesso

- Mas é claro! Uma semana se passou desde o término do namoro deles, e você não fez nada! – Uma semana? Então foi _só isso_? Para mim pareceu muito mais tempo...

- O que eu deveria fazer?

- Francamente, Amor! – Tempo disse alto, fazendo meu templo tremer e minha cabeça retumbar. Fiz uma careta, mas ele ignorou – Onde está sua audácia, sua ironia, seu orgulho, sua persistência? Onde está seu juízo?

- Eles tiraram férias... – respondi friamente

- Não acredito que você deixou aquele rapaz ir embora sem fazer nada! – acusou-me ele

- E o que você queria que eu fizesse? Lembra o que você me disse uma semana atrás? "Você não devia ter feito isso"! Se não era para Sasuke e Sakura ficarem juntos, porque devo interferir, já que você o levou para longe e conseguiu separá-los?!

- Eu achei que você tinha obrigado eles a ficarem juntos, não que eles se amavam de verdade! – Tempo confessou. Arregalei meus olhos, a surpresa voltando a mim junto com outra série de emoções

- Você achou que eu _obriguei_ os dois a se beijarem, a ficarem juntos?! Como você não pode acreditar no amor verdadeiro? Nem sempre a culpa é minha, sabia?

- Sim, eu sei! E também me arrependo! Mas quando entendi que eles se amavam de verdade, já era tarde demais! Sasuke já havia ido embora, mas eu tinha certeza que você faria alguma coisa para...

- Espere um minuto! – eu o interrompi, agora a raiva se apoderando de mim – Você levou Sasuke embora _de propósito_? Eu achei que você tinha feito isso porque era necessário! Achei que o Destino já havia determinado isso!

- Me desculpe! – Tempo berrou em resposta, então abaixou a cabeça – Me desculpe... – ele repetiu em voz alta – Eu fiquei muito arrependido, e não podia consertar as coisas tão rápido. Minha interferência causou uma mudança importante na vida de duas pessoas, e não posso mudar tudo de uma hora para outra. Mas agora... Que já se passou tempo... Eu... Achei que você tinha feito alguma coisa para trazê-lo de volta. Mas você estava quieta demais, conformada demais. Vi que tinha algo errado, vi Sakura e Sasuke infelizes e vim investigar.

- Então meus Cupidos lhe disseram que eu estava melancólica – disparei, sentindo-me enérgica como há uma semana não me sentia

- E me contaram o resto também... Que o amor despertara em Sakura sem você obrigá-la. Você apenas fez seu trabalho. Deu a ela os sinais que ela pediu...

- Foram só dois sinais. Bastaram dois sinais e ela se apaixonou por conta própria, sem peças, sem nada! E você tinha que se intrometer! – acusei

- Perdão... – disse Tempo, me olhando suplicante e se ajoelhando – Perdoe-me...

- Não precisa se ajoelhar – falei, um pouco desconcertada – Anda, seu abestalhado intrometido, levante-se! Está perdoado... Acho... Acho que no fim das contas ambos aprendemos uma lição.

- Desculpe... Como é? – Tempo perguntou enquanto se levantava. Respirei fundo e organizei meus pensamentos. Senti que minhas forças voltavam. Saber que fora a idiotice de Tempo que separara meus pupilos me fez me sentir senhora de mim novamente.

- Quero dizer que tanto você quanto eu aprendemos uma lição valiosa. Ou seja: eu aprendi que tenho que aprender a esperar, mesmo que isso doa, mesmo que eu não queira. Meu amor é muito forte e isso pode machucar as pessoas se elas não tiverem tempo para se acostumar. E você aprendeu, suponho, que deve perguntar antes de tomar uma decisão que vá acabar com um romance construído com muito esforço! E que deve acreditar no amor verdadeiro! Como disse, nem tudo é culpa minha!

- Aprendi direitinho... – Tempo falou, sorrindo

- Ótimo – sorri em resposta, mas fiquei séria logo em seguida. Agora que eu estava viva novamente, precisava dar um jeito de reviver outra pessoa – Mas agora preciso de sua ajuda – falei, virando-me para Tempo – Precisamos, eu e você, fazer Sasuke e Sakura ficarem juntos novamente.

- Concordo... – Tempo disse enquanto olhava junto comigo a Sakura adormecida, ainda com uma expressão de sofrimento no rosto – Mas creio que isso não vá ser grande problema.

- O que você pretende fazer? – perguntei, curiosa, minhas mãos coçando de ansiedade, prontas para voltar à ativa e despejar amor onde fosse necessário. Recuperara minha confiança, recuperara _tudo_. Agora só me restava recuperar o amor de meus pupilos.

- _Nós_ – Tempo falou, destacando o pronome – vamos dar à Sakura o terceiro sinal dela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tudo planejado. Seria minha última peça, a última esperança... Nunca pensei que faria uma parceria com o Tempo, mas ele me pareceu tão arrependido por ter se precipitado que fiquei com pena. Sou alguém com muita compaixão. Ah, e é claro... Ele também tinha um plano, e isso conta mais do que minha capacidade de perdoar, pois o que eu mais queria era fazer Sasuke e Sakura ficarem juntos. E garantir que fosse _para sempre_, desta vez.

Foi difícil convencer Sakura a ir ao supermercado. Ela estava evitando tudo que lembrava Sasuke, mas coincidentemente (e desta vez foi coincidência mesmo) a geladeira e a despensa estavam desabastecidas. Era certo que Sakura não estava muito afim de viver, mas também não queria morrer de fome. Então, ela precisava fazer compras. Por isso deixem-me reformular a frase que iniciou este parágrafo: foi difícil convencer Sakura a ir ao supermercado _onde conhecera Sasuke_.

Mas confesso que fiquei espantada com a criatividade de Tempo. Ele pesquisara cuidadosamente e viu que Sakura estava necessitada de suprimentos. E entendeu também que o melhor lugar para recomeçar com Sasuke seria onde começaram. Baseado nessa tese, ele me apresentou sua idéia e conseguimos elaborar algo mais decente, com toques meus aqui e ali. Como por exemplo, na parte de fazer Sakura ir especificamente _àquele_ supermercado. Tive que usar meu poder de convencer, e foi muito bom ver Tempo assistir a tudo sem poder contestar. Ele estava mesmo disposto a se redimir...

E quando nos demos conta, já era Domingo e Sakura estava no supermercado, comigo em sua sombra novamente, contra sua vontade, mas matando a súbita necessidade de estar ali que a invadira. Ela guiava seu carrinho lenta e tristemente pelas seções, colocando sem realmente ver os produtos dentro do carrinho. Em cada seção que virávamos havia uma expectativa no ar. Na verdade era mais uma esperança; a esperança de encontrar com Sasuke. Mas sempre que encontrávamos a seção vazia, era uma decepção para nós duas. E onde estava Tempo, afinal de contas? Ele se oferecera para buscar Sasuke e não quis me dizer como. Será que deu alguma coisa errada?

Então, senti uma presença atrás de mim, enquanto Sakura saía com seu carrinho da seção dos frios, como na primeira vez. Alguém me cutucou e eu me virei, aliviada. Era Tempo.

- Até que... – comecei a dizer, em tom acusador, mas ele me interrompeu, pedindo silêncio. Então, BAM!, de novo, e me virei para acompanhar a cena que se desenrolava na minha frente, mesmo já sabendo do que se tratava.

Sasuke estava parado ali, a conhecida expressão de surpresa enfeitando seu lindo rosto. A ponta de seu carrinho estava encostada no carrinho de Sakura, petrificada com o reencontro. Eles se encararam, e pude entender que muitas coisas foram ditas naquele olhar. Eles tinham essa capacidade, mas pareciam em transe. Então, como se tivesse acordado, Sasuke afastou seu carrinho para o lado, fazendo o mesmo com o de Sakura, e abraçou a garota. O mais forte que pôde, como percebi.

Foi inevitável não sorrir. Olhei para o lado e vi que Tempo também parecia satisfeito, um sorriso estampado em seu rosto. A voz de Sasuke me fez voltar a prestar atenção na cena. Vi que ele segurava Sakura pela cintura e a olhava apaixonadamente, a saudade transparecendo no rosto de ambos.

- Você nunca vai aprender a pilotar um carrinho de supermercado? – ele perguntou, sorrindo como só ele sabia fazer, levando os pensamentos de Sakura à loucura

- Nunca... – ela respondeu, sorrindo de volta. E aí sim Sasuke a beijou.

Percebi que era eles precisavam de um momento de privacidade para acabarem com a falta que sentiram um do outro. Virei-me para Tempo:

- Ele vai embora de novo? – perguntei, preocupara

- Só se quiser – Tempo respondeu, sorrindo

- Duvido muito – respondi, sorrindo também e olhando o casal apaixonado à nossa frente – Como o trouxe de volta?

- Ele teimou com o pai. Disse que queria ficar aqui em Miami. Disse que a vida dele estava aqui. Então o pai ficou orgulhoso e permitiu que ele viesse.

- Simples assim? – questionei, desconfiada

- É difícil esconder algo de você, não? – ele me perguntou, e eu sorri, convencida, em resposta – Digamos que tive que convencer o pai dele à minha maneira.

- Então você também se permite trapacear às vezes, hein? – provoquei

- Às vezes – Tempo disse simplesmente.

Voltei minha atenção para Sasuke e Sakura. Eles haviam se separado em busca de ar e tornaram a encarar um ao outro com amor. Colaborei um pouco para que cena se intensificasse, e Sasuke abraçou Sakura mais forte.

- Você vai ficar aqui comigo? – Sakura perguntou de um jeito mimado

- Sempre – Sasuke respondeu romanticamente, influenciado por mim – Não vou mais embora. Vou ficar aqui, em Miami, com você.

- Mas e a sua família? – Sakura perguntou, surpresa com a declaração dele. Sasuke revirou os olhos, impaciente

- Podemos deixar as perguntas e as explicações para depois? – perguntou ele, tentador

- Só mais uma pergunta – disse Sakura, e antes que Sasuke pudesse contestar, ela disparou – Tem que ser sempre no supermercado?

- Se é o jeito... – Sasuke respondeu, sorrindo. Aproximou seu rosto do de Sakura, agora sussurrando. Percebi que Tempo se esticara para frente para ouvir a conversa, e ri de sua curiosidade – Mas sabe de uma coisa? Acho que no final das contas não são os carrinhos que têm um imã.

- Não? – Sakura perguntou, curtindo a série de sensações que Sasuke provocava nela e da qual sentira tanta falta

- Não... Acho que no fim das contas quem tem o imã é _você_.

E antes que Sakura pudesse responder, Sasuke a beijou mais apaixonadamente que antes. Vendo aquela cena, ali, pude sentir orgulho de mim e do meu trabalho novamente. Acabei chorando de emoção, mas minhas sensações boas foram interrompidas pelo Tempo, de novo. Acho que afinal a função dele é se intrometer em tudo que faço...

- Então – ele comentou displicentemente – Acabamos formando uma boa dupla, hã?

- Talvez... – respondi, secando as lágrimas – Mas você provou que sabe consertar seus erros.

- Fico feliz que eles estejam juntos – Tempo comentou enquanto Sasuke e Sakura já estavam empurrando seus carrinhos para o caixa. Nós os seguimos

- Não mais que eu – provoquei – Mas uma coisa você tem que admitir!

- O quê? – ele perguntou-me, curioso

- O Amor supera tudo, até o Tempo, meu querido – falei, venenosa. Tempo pareceu refletir e então respondeu

- Talvez – e sorriu venenoso também. Mas pela primeira vez aquele sorriso não me irritou. E fui obrigada a sorrir também.

**OIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! **

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa ONE SHOT! Ela foi de presente para Sayu Koishimoto, vencedora do torneio de fan fics Sakura no Ai. Eu estava devendo esta fic há muito tempo à Sayu, que é uma leitora constante de minhas fics. Demorei um pouquinho, mas aqui está! Saiu!**

**E espero que todas vocês (torno a repetir), mas principalmente você, Sayu, tenham gostado! E Sayu, desculpe mais uma vez por não ter feito o casal principal dessa fic Sakura e Deidara. Meus motivos você já conhece e agradeço a compreensão. Mas convenhamos que Sasuke e Sakura sempre tem seu toque especial, certo?**

**Bom, quanto às minhas outras fics, não as abandonei. Como disse, eu me senti no dever de presentear a Sayu com esta fic e com qualidade, ou seja, não podia escrever qualquer coisa. Mas vou continuar, sim, MCI e Volta por cima. Logo saiu o segundo cap de MCI – Sasuke Version e o último cap de Volta por cima, cesta ordem. Tem chovido mt por aqui e fica difícil usar a net, mas prometo que esses caps. vão sair!**

**Obrigada por lerem!**

**Mandem reviews (principalmente vc, Sayu! Hehehe), se gostaram! Vejo vocês nas outras fics!!!**

**Um grande abraço!!!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


End file.
